The Revengers Initiative
by Theaterpug
Summary: What if Thanos never attacked Thor’s ship? What if Tony and Steve made ammends after Civil War? What if Scott and Hope made up? Well that brings us to this story, The Revengers Initiative, the heros we all know and love settle down, and have kids. But Nick Fury wants them to join up, as the next avengers. What happens next? Find out in The Revengers Initiative
1. 2018

**A/N I do not own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related! I just wanna say sorry for anyone following the story about my absence. And sorry that this is a prologue, I felt like the story needed it. Thanks, BriniestBird7. Ps 2018 is when all this jazz takes place.**

"Captain Rogers." A tall woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes said as Steve Rogers himself stepped out of the Wakandan plane.

The UN finally got rid of the Sokovia Accords after T'Challa, Thor, and various other world leaders made their distaste for them known. The United States government however has decided to build the homes of the "Rouge Avengers", right next to Tony Stark's.

Steve followed the woman to a black Jeep and sat on the passenger side. He noticed she seemed nervous, but she was trying to hide it. She was hiding it badly, but she was trying.

"Here will be your home, do with it as you will." The woman said, stopping the Jeep next to a cozy, Colonial style house.

"I'm sorry by the way." She said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"For what?"

"For the whole getting kicked out of America and becoming a war criminal thing." She said all in one breath.

"Thank you." He said, "and your name is?"

"Grace Dalton."

"Nice to meet you Miss Dalton."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Korg could you do me a favor?" Thor asked as he walked down the halls of the palace.

"Yeah man, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could distract Val for me today." He asked.

"Yeah man, why?"

"It's a surprise, no one but me and Heimdall know about it."

"But if I'm part of it then shouldn't I know too?"

"Korg it's not important what it is it's just important that you keep Val occupied"

"By doing what?"

"It doesn't matter." The god of thunder said, loosing his patience.

"Alright man." Korg walked off and Thor sighed, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face his brother.

"Loki."

"What is it that you're doing, Thor?"

"It's none of your business."

"But I'm your brother, shouldn't I be in on the little secret?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll find out later."

"You're going to propose aren't you?" He asked, Thor became pale.

"How did you find out?"

"New Asgard just became a country and it's not likely for you to leave it at a time like this. Also everyone can see that you love, Valkyrie and you wish to wed her. Also I'm your brother, I know you."

Thor cursed his brother, why'd he have to be so observant? Of course any logical king wouldn't leave his newly established kingdom to buy something! Unless that something was big, like an engagement ring. Norns!

After baffling his brother, Loki walked around the streets as people stared at him. Although he had changed a few people were still afraid of him, but who could blame them? He certainly couldn't.

A woman rounded the corner and ran into him.

"Sorry." She said, Loki knew who she was, long red hair and dazzling green eyes, it was Gala. Who was, Gala you might ask, well, Loki knew her as the woman on the spaceship.

 _Loki walked into the viewing room on the vessel only to hear the muffled sound of crying. He stood still as though not to disturb the wailing lady._

 _"I know someone's there." She said, not even looking up._

 _"I'm sorry, I can go."_

 _"No. Just stay, I'll go." She was about to stand up but Loki walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"It's fine."_

 _She placed her feet on the bench she was sitting on and tucked her head into her legs. Loki turned to leave but then she said simply,_

 _"Stay, I don't want to be alone."_

 _Knowing the feeling all to well he sat next to her, she didn't look at him and he was glad. If she knew who he was she might want him gone._

 _"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." She whispered._

 _"It's quite alright." He said awkwardly, normally people weren't this straightforward with him._

 _"It's just my brother died during Ragnarok and while that was 3 days ago... I guess I haven't fully grieved."_

 _"3 days isn't long at all, it's alright to still be grieving." He said, remembering his mother._

 _They sat in silence, Loki looking at the stars and remembering his parents. They would have loved the view._

 _"Well thank you for staying." She smiled, "I'm Gala."_

 _She looked up, extending her hand then stopped._

 _"Your majesty!" She jumped up and curtsied, which was odd given she was wearing a white robe._

 _"No please, Gala-"_

 _"I'm sorry for bothering you."_

 _"No, it's alright." This was what he was afraid of, someone leaving because he was the god of mischief._

 _"Look I'm not going to hurt you." But by the time he said that she was running away._

"Your majesty, I'm sorry." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine."

"Gala," He said, "why did you leave on the ship?"

"Your majesty,"

"Please call me, Loki."

"Loki, do we have to talk about that now?"

"Please."

She sighed,

"I left because you were royalty."

"What?" He was not expecting that, "Wait, it's not because I'm the god of mischief?"

"No, you obviously changed. You helped us at Ragnarok."

"Oh, well royalty is just like everyone else."

"Oh, well thank you. I should be getting home, these flowers aren't going to put themselves in a vase."

"Can I help you?" He asked quickly, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't prejudice towards him because of his past or the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but Loki just felt like he needed to help her.

"Sure." Gala blushed, she had to admit, although never to his face, that that night on the ship she trusted him. She didn't know why but she felt safe with him and she did in part leave because he was royalty but mainly because she couldn't believe that the kind man was also the one who saved her life.

They walked down the dirt streets, both of them blushing. Loki forgot all about his brothers plans, all he could think about was her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Scott, no, you cannot get my dad a gag gift for our wedding gift bags."

"But it'll only be his, like a welcome to the Lang family present!"

"What do you think, Cassie?" Hope asked, Cassie giggled.

"I don't think you should do it." She said.

"Come on peanut. I thought you'd agree with me! I'm the worlds greatest grandma!" Cassie laughed.

"Scott, it's just that my dad was hesitant to even let us get married, he doesn't trust people you know, and this will send him overboard."

Scott sighed, Hope was right as always. The wedding would be perfect anyway, with Hope as the beautiful bride, Cassie as the flower girl, Hank walking Hope down the aisle, Kurt, Dave and Luis as his best men. It would be magical, like closeup card magic.

Luckily Janet liked him so one for two.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Anthony Stark." Pepper yelled at him.

"Pepper!" He said, fake excitedly.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"My ex-friends are now my neighbors."

"Tony."

"No, it's fine Pep."

"Maybe you should talk to Steve."

"How about I talk to Wanda or, Natasha."

"You already did."

"Bru-"

"Already talked to Bruce."

"Dammit." He said quietly.

"Tony, nothing will change if you don't talk to him. Regardless we're having twins, he's bound to see them and we don't want them to hate, Steve."

"They won't hate Steve, they'll be afraid of him."

"Tony."

"Fine Pep, fine."

"Good."

"After Peter's graduation."

"Anthony Stark."

So now, Tony Stark found himself in front of Steve Rogers, attempting to make amends over something he saw as good.

"It's alright, Tony." Steve smiled.

"What?"

"I forgive you, you did what you thought was right and stuck by it. I respect that."

"Oh, thanks, Spangles."

"Oh and uhh, Tony."

"Yeah."

"Congrats on the twins, my moneys on boys."

"Same here, don't know what I'd do with a girl. I'd be too paranoid to function."


	2. New Asgard

**A/N I don't own the avengers or anything marvel related, I also don't own Norse Mythology. I only own my OC's. All rights go to marvel and Disney. On with the story!**

Friggas POV

"Frigga!" Is the first thing I hear all day.

"Frigga come on!" My _wonderful_ cousin Dahlia yells, she's always yelling.

I get out of my bed gently, the sound of my footsteps echoing throughout my room as I make my way down to the living room. My younger cousin Dahlia calling my name.

"There you are Freegs," she said, already in her armor "Brunhilda's already at the armory."

"Good morning Dahlia." I sighed, she could be such a pain, but she was still my favorite cousin.

"Now then Frigga, I was talking to your dad and he said that he would help us prank Brunhilda." Dahlia said.

"Oh how I love having the god of mischief as my uncle!" She squealed.

It was kind of ironic, I was closer to Uncle Thor, (her father), and she was closer to mine. All of us kids were close to Auntie Val though.

"Get on your armor." She orderd, I smiled. With a flick of my wrist a gray smoke surrounded me and I was in my armor. All of our armor was matching, they were the exact same as Auntie Val's in Sakaar. She grabbed my wrist and lead me out of the castle to the woods where the armory was.

When we got there Brunhilda was deep in conversation with my crush, Enar Magnusson. He had gray eyes and brown hair. His father was Magnus, a merchant, whilst his mother was the great Lady Sif. He and Brunhilda had always been best friends, and luckily for me only friends.

"Hey sis!" Dahlia yelled, running up to Brunhilda.

When you saw them together you could definitely tell they were siblings. They both had light brown skin and straight brown hair, although Dahlia's was a little lighter. Dahlia had Thor's blue eyes but Brunhilda had Val's brown ones. Brunhilda was barely taller than Dahlia but they were both taller then their mom.

"Dahlia." Brunhilda said mindlessly, still engrossed in conversation.

"Hey Enar." I said, waving. He broke conversation and waved at me,

"Hey Frigga." He said.

"So... Brunhilda, what were you talking about?" Dahlia pestered.

"Just how I want to throw you into Helheim right now."

"Love you too."

"We were just talking about a letter Brunhilda found." Enar butted in.

"What letter?" I questioned.

"This one," he began to read aloud, " _Dear Thor, Valkyrie and Loki, I, Nick Fury would like to ask if Brunhilda, Dahlia, and Frigga could join the new avengers. They would get the final say if you all say yes and they are free to drop out at any time, please write back with your answer, yours truly, Nick Fury."_

"The avengers!" Dahlia yelled, it was no secret she always wanted to become a Valkyrie like her mom, and I suppose she saw this as the next best thing. She literally started jumping for joy until Brunhilda slapped her.

"Sorry," she said.

"We're not joining." Brunhilda said seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious about how my cousin came to the conclusion.

"Because it was on my fathers desk. If he said yes then surely it wouldn't just be laying there."

"Do you think maybe he forgot to tell us?" I asked, grasping at straws.

"No, my father's not like that." Brunhilda sighed.

"Enar..." I said, "did your mom get anything?"

"If she did I haven't heard anything."

Dahlia huffed, thinking.

"Well, I'll ask Heimdall." She said with a smile.

Dahlia returned angry. She picked up a dagger and threw it at a dummy, bullseye.

"My Dad decided we weren't going!" She yelled, collapsing on the ground.

"Well we could still go." Brunhilda thought aloud.

"How?"

"We sneak out." Brunhilda said simply, "We know that it's the new Avengers so Stark Tower seems like the place to go."

"But what about Heimdall?" I asked.

"He'll understand, he knows we're planning on escaping now, and I trust that if he doesn't tell Thor or Loki he won't tell them where you have gone." Enar said.

"Wait, 'you've'."

"I'm not going. He didn't ask for me so I will not go."

"Oh." I said sadly. I really wanted Enar to come, but he was right, Fury didn't ask for him he would probably turn him away.

"Enar are you sure you won't get in trouble for helping us?" I asked.

"Nobody needs to know."


	3. Mista

**A/N Again I don't own The Avengers or anything Marvel related. All I own are my OCs. All rights go to Disney/Marvel**

Frigga's POV

Three days ago my cousins and I found out about the new Avengers Initiative, and our plan had begun.

First of all tonight is the night, we're going to steal the emergency phone that Uncle Thor has, he has it incase he ever needs it. And Dahlia is going to call up our old childhood friend, Eva Banner.

"You ready Dahlia?" I asked. She nodded, she crept into Uncle Thor's study and opened the safe. She had found the combo, written down at the bottom of Auntie Val's closet. A soft click filled the halls of the palace and then a thump. Dahlia emerged from the room and shut the door. We went back to my room, being guided by the moonlight. Dahlia searched the contacts until she found Eva's name.

"So, what did you find out?" Brunhilda asked the next morning.

"They're staying at the old avengers headquarters in upstate New York." I said.

"So just south of here." New Asgard was located in a portion of what used to be Canada and Maine and a sliver of New Hampshire.

"Yeah." Dahlia mumbled.

"When do we leave Freegs?" Brunhilda asked.

"I was thinking in about two days."

" _Two_ days!" Brunhilda said, "That's to long, my dad could figure out we took the phone by then."

"We put it back." I reasoned.

"You're to optimistic Frigga." Dahlia said _enthusiastically._

"Well that's what you told Eva and we have to keep that promise." I said.

 _July 21st, 2019_

 _"Isn't she beautiful Loki." A woman with wavy red hair and bright green eyes said, rocking a newborn baby in her arms._

 _"She sure is Gala." The man called Loki said, a smile on his face._

 _"Frigga." Gala said suddenly._

 _"I beg your pardon." Her husband said, curious why his wife mentioned his mother._

 _"That's what we should name her, Frigga Lokidottir, Frigga after your mother." Loki smiled as his daughter sneezed._

 _"Well then Frigga, are you ready to meet your family?"_

Mista's POV

My sisters Dahlia and Brunhilda have been acting strange all day. They won't tell me what's going on. I'm 8 years old for Pete's sake I can handle it! Mom says it's because they're going through a phase but I don't know.

"Frigga?" I asked, " Why are Dahlia and Brunhilda acting so weird?" She looked at me dead in my eyes and said,

"I'm not sure."

I shrugged, brushing my wavy brown hair out of my face. Frigga started combing her fingers through my hair before saying,

"You have beautiful hair Mista," she only talked like this when she felt sad. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I didn't. How I wish I did.

"And your eyes, they're such a nice blue color, like your dad's." That was true, my dad, Dahlia and I all had the same eye color, but I had my moms eye shape, her nose and her chin. Frigga worked her way through a tangle and smiled,

"Mista, do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"It's my mothers birthday."

 _Oh yeah idiot!_ I thought to myself, I mean it was the 3rd of June. Frigga finished combing my hair than got up. Her green dress flowing down to her ankles,

"Could you ever hate me?" She asked suddenly.

"No." I answered truthfully. She walked away, towards the garden and I sighed. Just than my dad sat beside me.

"Hey Misty." He said, using his nickname for me.

"Hi Dad." I said, he smiled.

"What were you and Frigga talking about." He asked.

"Well I could tell she was sad because she kept complementing me, than she mentioned that it was her mother's birthday." Neither one of us talked for a bit. And then Dad spoke up.

"You understand that this is hard for Frigga, right?" I nodded.

"I mean how would you feel if you never knew Mom?" I thought for a minute,

"Sad." I said.

"Exactly, Uncle Loki has been having a bad day too so I'm glad you understand and won't go poking around at them." He hugged me and then said something I'd never forget,

"I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you, Mom, Loki, Dahlia, Brunhilda, Frigga, and you."


	4. Sketch

**A/N I don't own the Avengers or anything marvel related, all I own are my OC's. On with the story! P.S this takes place in 2035.**

Eva's POV.

It's been a week since Dahlia and the others supposedly left. Today should be the day they arrive. In training I sit to the side as usual and sketch. My big hipster glasses and tied flannel shirt over my black tank top and ripped leggings paired with sketchers that look like a galaxy. My crazy red hair styled in a bob. My dark brown eyes glanced up and down at Nathaniel Barton, my closest friend and crush since the 4th grade. I'm currently working on sketching out his hair. It's like his dads. He has the same hair color too. But he has brown eyes and isn't the tallest. He smiles at me and Howard Stark looks at us. Grinning. His twin sister Maria shoots him a glare behind her Harry Potter glasses and he shrugs.

Howard looks like his dad. Brown hair and eyes, but his hair is straight. Maria looks like a female Tony Stark with glasses and slightly frizzy hair. All of Tony's kids are his pride and joy. Especially Amelia who is the youngest of the bunch and didn't make the initiatives cut. She was too young by a year. And believe me she was mad about it.

Howard saunters over to me and smiles like an idiot.

"Hey Banner." He says, leaning against the wall. "You know those Barton's can't be trusted." Typical, he was trying to cause trouble. I payed him no attention which made him chuckle and walk off. Men, am I right?

Lucy Rogers, a tall, thin pale girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes comes up to me. Being Captain America's daughter and all you'd think she was a sports player and a competitive soul. But alas she's a ballerina. She sits next to me, sweating from kickboxing with Jack and sighs.

"He's cute, but stubborn." She said. I nodded. Dad always said I was kind and quiet. That's why people tell me everything. If you ask me he was around the asgardians a little too much.

"Why did he have to be so stubborn!?" Lucy groaned. I shrugged, sketching Nathaniel's hair. She glanced at it and said,

"Looks good Eva." I'm half convinced her dad told her to be extra kind to me. Maria walked over and smiled,

"Sorry about Howard, he's an idiot." I smiled. She went back to building some sort of suit. Lucy pulled out a phone and started texting someone. I payed no attention until I was done with Nathaniel's sketch. I glanced at her phone and saw she was texting her "Uncle" Bucky.

"Bucky knows how to use a phone?" I asked. She smiled.

"Learned about 9 years ago." She laughed. Howard looked at her but looked away when he saw me. Lucy kept texting Barnes and I started sketching her. It took me about 2 hours of watching her text and do other things until I was satisfied. I showed her the sketch and she squealed.

"Thank you Eva!" She yelled. For once I felt good about my sketches. I mean my parents tell me I'm amazing but they're my parents. Nathaniel tells me but he's just kind. But so is Lucy... Oh well. If she likes it that's all that matters.

Nathaniel walked up to me and smiled,

"Showed her a sketch?" He asked. I nodded. I showed him the sketch of him and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said, there was something in his voice, something I couldn't quite place but oh well. He sat next to me and looked me in the eyes,

"Eva, you're amazing. You need to do something with this talent. You're smart, artistic, kind, beau-, kickass with a bow and arrow." Even though he stopped halfway it was enough for me. Nathaniel Barton just called me beautiful.

Just then Nick Fury walked in with Frigga, Dahlia, and Brunhilda in tow.

"Great," I thought, "They got themselves caught." The plan was for them to sneek in undetected, that way they can show Fury how they're a valuable asset to the team. Oh well.

 _July 21st 2019_

 _Thor couldn't believe it. Not only were he and Val parents to a beautiful, healthy baby girl but Loki and Gala were too. Val held Brunhilda close to her chest and gazed down at Frigga. Gala had her secularly in her arms. While Loki has one arm around Gala and an arm under Frigga._

 _"Isn't she beautiful?" Loki asked. Gala smiled._

 _"She looks like her father." Thor said, Val shook her head._

 _"Looks more like you Gala." Both Gala and Loki smiled. Frigga slowly woke up and Loki took her from the arms of his wife. Carefully, so he didn't drop her. He kissed his daughters forehead and smiled,_

 _"I promise," he said, "To always take care of you. And protect you from the dangers of the 9 realms. Especially boys."_

 _July 31st 2019 (Earth years)_

 _Rocket watched as Drax told Chris Quill that he now had a little sister. Peter and Gamora were in their hospital room with baby No.2. Admittedly Chris didn't want a sister or a brother but Uncle Drax assured him that his parents wouldn't love him any less._

 _At least that's Rockets interpretation of the conversation. Chris looked like Peter. He had his skin color and chin. The nose and the smile. But he had brown hair and shining dark green eyes. Mantis grabbed Chris's hand and led Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Nebula to the hospital room._

 _There was Peter and Gamora, holding a green skinned baby girl. With tufts of dirty blonde, tight curls._

 _"This," Peter said, "Is Meredith Quill."_


	5. Sif and Magnus

**A/N I don't own the Avengers, Guardians, or anything marvel related. All I own are my OC's. Enjoy my friends.**

Ambers POV

Mom wouldn't stop bothering me all morning. It was all, 'Amber do this' And 'Amber do that' while Graham just sat there, like a bump on a log. He thinks just because he's older (by _five minutes_ mind you) that he can do whatever he wants. Well he doesn't have a 4.0 gpa, or is on the mathletes.

Mom says that I'm like her. And Graham is like our Dad. Except that I have his eyes.

I never met him. According to mom he doesn't even know we exist. Apparently before she could tell him, he got a girlfriend. Then got married to her. She never had the heart to potentially split them up. But she assures us that he would love us, with all his heart.

I mean, who wouldn't love us? We're amazing!

Sonia's POV

Director Fury came in with three girls. I noticed that they were wearing armor, strange but who am I to judge? My fathers a robot and my mother is the Scarlet Witch.

"Hello." Said the one with sparkling, bright green eyes, pale skin, and long wavy black hair. She had a british sounding accent. The other two looked down sheepishly which I thought was odd. I mean they were taller then anyone here.

"Introduce yourself." Fury said. The one on the far right spoke up.

"Brunhilda Thordottir." She said. I had heard of Thor. He seemed like a nice fellow. Helped make my Dad anyway. It's less creepy than it sounds.

"Dahlia Thordottir." Said the one in the middle.

"Frigga Lokidottir." Said the final one. Loki. I had heard of him. God of mischief. He lead the attack on New York. But I wasn't going to judge this Frigga on her father. But I wasn't too sure the others would do the same. Eva walked up and gave each of them a hug. Of course, after the Ragnarok incident Bruce stayed close to the Asgardians. Makes sense that Eva knew them.

"So, Sonia." Jack Lang said, sheepishly walking up to me, "Eva knows the gods." I nodded, and said in my sokovian accent I got from living with my mother,

"Yes. Why wouldn't she? Banner is close with Thor." He nodded quickly then said,

"My Dad and Grandpa are close with ants." I chuckled. I guess Jack and I just clicked. I met his older sister Cassie and younger sister Janice at Stark Tower where we were dropped off. Cassie is so kind. And Janice is the sweetest little 3 year old you could ever meet.

I looked back up to see Fury, Eva, and the Asgardian Trio gone. I shrugged and glanced at Jack,

"Target practice?" I asked. He smiled. Brenner Strange kept looking at us weird though.

"Wanna have a magic off?" I asked.

"No." He dully responded. I shrugged even though he kept watching me. His brown, expertly styled hair and brown eyes just added to the feeling of magic that radiated off of him. I don't know why but, I got the feeling that Brenner was up to something.

Jack picked up a gun and I summoned my magic. We started. He was admittedly more accurate then I. Eva came back laughing with the trio then yelled,

"Dinner time!"

 _July 31st 2028 (Earth Years)_

 _Peter swung Meredith around as she laughed. It was her 9th birthday and admittedly she was a daddy's girl. Mantis laughed and clapped as Chris just kinda stared at her. He looked at Gamora as to say, 'Make Mantis stop'. Meredith ran up to Nebula and smiled. Her aunt picked her up and said,_

 _"You're 9." Meredith nodded eagerly._

 _Drax shook his head and Groot hugged Meredith. Just then a soldier came out of nowhere. Now not Knowhere but nowhere. They lunged for Meredith as others came out. Peter yelled and fired at them, Rocket went trigger happy, Groot protected Chris and Mantis while Drax stabbed everyone. Gamora was racing after the man that took her daughter. But he got on a ship and flew off before she could get her._

 _July 21st 2019_

 _"And my wife Queen Valkyrie and I would like to introduce Prin" Thor's speech was cut short by a loud gasp. Gala looked at Loki, eyes wide, her water had broken._

 _"Looks like somebody doesn't want their cousin to have all the glory." Valkyrie calmly said. Readjusting Brunhilda's head._

 _"I'm not ready." Gala cried, in front of all of New Asgard. Valkyrie took note of this for a way to explain the situation to Brunhilda and the baby when they were older. A story neither of them would ever forget._

Yuliya's POV

Living in New Asgard is great, perfect, wonderful. Except for the fact that my best friends in the whole wide world went missing today. And worst of all, they didn't tell me. Thor was currently questioning me.

"They didn't tell you." He said, he sounded defeated. "Enar said the same thing. You don't think they were kidnapped do you!" I shook my head,

"The note." I reminded him. He sighed.

"Ah yes, the note."

I was dismissed afterwards and my dad was there to greet me.

"So, no leads?"

"No." I said, I felt bad for Thor, Valkyrie and Loki. Their children went missing! And poor Mista! All alone. But I knew that the girls could take care of themselves. Surely everyone else did too.

"Enar wishes to see you." Dad said slowly.

He wasn't a fan of Magnus, Enar's father. Magnus and him had fought for Lady Sif's hand and Magnus married her. My Father never loved another, (I'm adopted).

I suppose my friendship with Enar has "rubbed salt into the wound" as midguardians would say. But Sif and Magnus held nothing against me or my father. No wonder Sif chose Magnus.


	6. Wakanda

**A/N I don't own the Avengers or Guardians or anything marvel related. All I own are my OC's. Now, enjoy. Also this is a short chapter, sorry.**

Meredith's POV

Thanos is my grandfather and my guardian. It's always been this way. I remember some of my family from the early days of my life. A raccoon named Rocket, a brother, my parents, a talking tree named Groot.

Thanos took me to lure my family in, which almost succeeded. But before he could get ahold of my mother they escaped. So, he started to train me. He didn't do any modifications on me, unlike my Aunt Nebula, but instead worked me to The breaking point. I'm still here. In my cell. Hearing lectures about how the universe needs to be balanced.

I'm going to escape, I just don't know how.

Amina's POV

America is different than Wakanda. They're less advanced and they act so different. They're rude honestly. Aunt Shuri wasn't lying when she said that it would take some getting used to.

Luckily my friend Chibale came along with me. He's been to America before, he's my guide. Okoye offered to come but my father said no, and that if I'm going to be queen of Wakanda I must be able to navigate America.

Lucy and Chibale have been my best friends here. Maria and I have been inventing and I've been using vibraniom to improve upon her ironwoman suit. And Howard has been flirting with me. And here I am, at the dinner table talking to Brunhilda.

"And I had to chase her to get her back to my father. And he caught her and boy was she mad..."

I have to admit I zoned out and had no idea what she was talking about.

"So, how about you Amina, any siblings?" Brunhilda asked suddenly.

"No." I said, caught off guard. She nodded.

"Lucky." She said, I shrugged.

"I always wanted a brother." I said truthfully.

"Not me."

I laughed, I picked at my steak and Chibale caught my eye. I started eating so he'd get off my case but he kept looking at me.

"Chibale." I warned, the color drained from his face and he quickly began scoffing down mashed potatoes. Lucy wagged her eyebrows and I laughed.

It was no secret that Chibale had a crush on me, he wasn't very good at hiding it.

I finished dinner, being entertained by Brunhilda's stories that seemed to go on forever. I left and got to my room, sighing I sat down on the bed. Brunhilda was annoying.

Sweet but annoying. At least to me, others seem to like her. Lucy came into our shared room and sat on her bed, she grabbed her white pajama shirt and blue and white striped pants and went into the bathroom to change.

When she finished I changed into a long, black robe and threw my curly black hair into a bun. I crawled under my sheets and thought of Wakanda, and my family.

Aunt Shuri told me to bring her a souvenir and I wasn't sure what to bring her. Maybe a t-shirt I don't know.


	7. Snapped

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related. The only thing I own are OC's fam. Enjoy! Please review, thanks.**

Adelaida's POV

School sucks, I hate 4th grade. Everyone always calls me Adelaide or Addie or something stupid like that. It's Adelaida thank you very much.

There are rumors that my dad isn't even my real dad. In his human form he has the same blonde hair as me, that's why my mom says I have it. I have his blue eyes too. But people say he's never around much so he's not real. He comes to choir concerts and art shows and parent teacher conferences, but hardly anyone notices him.

But he's real, he's here and he loves me with all his heart. Pietro says that when he got to middle school no one talked about that stuff. But they might still get my name wrong, Adelaida Violetta Maximoff. As opposed to Pietro Clint Maximoff, I think _not_! But today in Mrs.O'hares class, I finally snapped.

Pietro snapped in gym class in 2nd grade when he was told to pick up the balls from dodgeball after he lost the game. He moved them with his mind. He was shocked. Later when the principal was calling him things like a freak and a monster he said simply,

"Dr.Samnden, you're right, it's genetic." And she screamed. His voice than popped into my head and he asked me,

"Can you hear me, if you can jump once." I did, he did a tiny victory dance. We moved the next day. Sonia snapped during art in kindergarten.

They were making animals out of clay and she perfectly made a tiger with magic, a red aura as her teacher described it, surrounded the clay and made it a perfect tiger. She then made a ball of red magic and played with it, weaving through her fingers, she switched schools later.

I was beginning to worry that I would never snap as I affectionately called it, but my parents said it was fine if I didn't. And they would still love me the same. But I did it, I snapped.

Will Tray was throwing paper balls at my head. It was annoying but fine. There was a sea of paper around my feet and yet no one noticed. I'm _so_ popular. But anyway he started yanking on my hair, and pulled out a few strands.

"Will stop." I said, turning around. He smiled. He decided to hit me on the back of my head, I screamed out of shock. Mrs. O'hare whipped around and looked at me.

"Adelaide Maximoff! What are you doing?" She looked mad. I yelled,

"Will hit me!" Will shot up.

"Did not!" He cried out, he acted so innocent around adults, it was sickening.

"Adelaide, I expected more from you, tomorrow's the last day of school! Pull it together!" She said, how she believed that lying cow I had no idea.

"It's Adelaida." I mumbled.

"What dear?"

"I said it's Adelaida." I said louder.

"Well Asshole no need to be a jerk." Where he heard his nickname for me I had no idea, but none the less I turned around and with the same red magic as my family, I threw the balls at his head. Everyone screamed including Mrs. O'hare, I felt empowered though, I finally snapped.

My dad came to pick me up later that day and he apologized to the principal. Promptly revealing his true form as Vision. The principal passed out. But look on the bright side, neither Pietro and I have to go to school tomorrow!

Dad called Sonia and told her the news, she was excited. When Mom came home she hugged me and said sweetly,

"Adelaida darling, I'm sorry that Will Tray was being mean." I smiled.

"It's fine mom. I snapped!" I yelled! She laughed.

"Well join the club." Pietro said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Pietro." I said, smiling. He didn't make the initiatives cut like Starks youngest. So I had my brother with me the whole summer!

"No, it's Tony Stark. Of course it's me!" He laughed. I smiled. Pietro always knew how to make me smile. My dad hovered over his shoulder and smiled at me,

"Well Adelaida, I was hoping you'd be more of a daddy's girl."

Ambers POV

"Mom!" I yelled. I had asked about my father and she ignored me. She says she's moved on, but she hasn't dated a guy since. I don't know what her deal is. It's not like my dads some alien. He's just my dad. And I want to know who he is. Is that to much to ask for?

Well apparently it is. Because I left the house later that day to clear my head and go see Aunt Darcy. And then I was knocked out. I'm here, strapped to a chair in a colorless room, afraid of what's to come.

I'm there alone for an hour, two hours, three, four? I'm not sure. I hear footsteps and the wall seperates.

A scientist walked in with a devilish smile, the door closes behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled, saying nothing but checking some machine that I was hooked up to.

"Who are you?" I repeated, a little louder. Silence.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Dr.Manek."

"Dr. Madek?"

"No, Manek." His accent was faintly German.

"Where am I?"

"H.Y.D.R.A." He hissed, he really hissed like a snake. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Amber Torianna Foster, you ever wondered about your father?"

"Of course."

"Well, Daughter of Thor, it's your lucky day."


	8. Revengers Assemble!

**A/N hopefully no ones mad about Amber being Thor's daughter, but I still don't own the avengers or guardians at anything marvel related all rights go to Disney and Marvel. Lettuce continue but PS let me know your thoughts!**

Ambers POV

I'm the daughter of Thor? I mean I knew my mom and him had a thing but, he's my dad? I mean it makes sense they broke up 9 months before I was born, but Graham and I just assumed we were babies of a short lived romance.

I'm not a "babe" as some would put it but I mean I'm pretty, like everyone else. I'm not muscular or competitive. I have asthma for Pete's sake! I'm smart yeah, but so's my mom. Aunt Darcy said that I was a perfect mixture of my parents while Graham was all dad except for his brains and attitude that was all mom but maybe it's asgardian intellect.

I relayed the information to Manek and he smiled,

"You're right Foster. Most of it is your mother but your heritage does play a part." He sickened me. He got closer to my face and said while his hot, nauseating breath beat down in my face,

"You have three sisters, and you're a princess. Although according to Asgardian laws, you and Graham will be ranked below the children of the king that were born to the king and his wife." Then he stopped, "But don't worry, they're fine with illegitimate children. They don't judge."

Admittedly that made me feel better. And hopefully that was true. Manek was silent and I was too, he was fiddling with something out of my view. I didn't ask and he didn't tell. When he turned around it was a syringe filled with green, bubbly liquid, found a vein and plunged it in.

I felt my whole body writhe in agony and I let out the loudest scream known to man. I started to sweat, my heart pounded against my chest, threatening to break free if the cage known as my body. My veins bulged out of my arm and turned a shade of purple.

The purple veins was the last thing I saw before the world went dark.

Yuliya's POV

I hoped finding Frigga, Dahlia and Brunhilda would be the end of it. I hoped that when this was over it'd be a story we'd laugh at for the rest of our lives. Something we'd tell to the descendants of those involved who weren't Asgardian. But I was wrong.

2 months ago my best friends went missing. And now Nick Fury has the audacity to tell everyone they were with him all along, and that last week Frigga Lokidottir, Dahlia Thordottir, Lucy Rogers, and Jack Lang went missing. Apparently the kidnappers had taken Eva Banner as well but let her go with a message.

A message stating that the all mighty Thor had two other children. One of which was with them. And now here I am, in a little town in New Mexico with a man named Erik Selveig.

"So... Yuliya was it?" Darcy Lewis asked.

"Yes." I said plain as day, she nodded. Graham Kirk Foster was the name of Thor's firstborn and 4th in line for the throne. My mother apparently was a prostitute after Ragnarok so I didn't care about the fact he was an illegitimate child, but I knew some people who considered themselves as gods might.

Thor was currently in discussion with Jane about his children.

"Jane how could you keep this from me?" He asked, pain in his voice. Jane refused to make eye contact.

"Thor I was going to tell you but when you returned you had a relationship with Valkyrie and were establishing a new country and I was 6 months in." She said, crossing her arms. Thor took a deep breath,

"Where is Graham, where is my son?" His voice cracked at the word son, poor Thor. Jane looked in his eye and said,

"With Mista, she saw him and dragged him to your wife." She spat out the word wife as though it was poison.

I could already tell she still loved him, and so could everyone else.

 **One week ago, Jack's POV**

Well, I told Sonia this was a crazy idea, but did she listen, no. Frigga applied red lipstick to her while Maria adjusted her wig, brown and curly. Sonia had put in violet eye contacts for the sake of the mission and even had a code name.

Bertha Pines, coined by myself.

"Well Jack," she said with a smile, "I think I'm ready."

"Alright _Bertha_." Amina said, "you ready to get the map?"

Shield had gotten a tip that a branch of HYDRA had resurfaced and that a man named Ryan Rigsby had a map to their base. The anonymous tipper said that Rigsby was their boss at a paper mill and they overheard the information.

"Well Amina, you got the bug strapped in?" Howard asked. She nodded, folding her arms. Howard then hit on his _Starktop_ and pressed a few keys before an echo of our voices filled the room.

"The bugs operational I take it." Brunhilda yawned. He smiled,

"Sure thing your majesty." She snickered before saying,

"Sure thing princess." Her and Lucy high fived. Howard winked at Lucy before going back to his laptop, Lucy turned redder than Sonia's hair. Maria whacked her brother upside the head before sitting down and adjusting her glasses.

Sonia stood up, she was wearing a dark green dress with long sleeves and a bottom that flared out and stopped just below the knees, she had on long creme colored socks with frills on the top, and brown buckle shoes.

I thought she looked gorgeous, albeit like she lived on a farm in the 1900s but still gorgeous.

"Ready?" Frigga asked, Sonia nodded.

"Good luck." I said, she smiled.

"Thanks Lang."

"Oh and Sonia," Fury said, "he has a daughter. If you must use that against him."

"You monster." Lucy said, he walked away.

"Well Revengers." Frigga started,

"Wait Revengers?" Amina asked.

"Yeah, it's the name of my Dad, Mom, Uncle Loki, Bruce, and Korg's team." Brunhilda said.

"And we thought we could pass it on." Dahlia finished.

"Well Revengers," Frigga grinned, "assemble."


	9. Sister

**A/N I don't own the avengers guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. Please review**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR TORTURE, IT'S NOT SUPER GRAPHIC BUT BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY. Run down at the end of the chapter.**

Ambers POV

They brought in 4 new people yesterday. They're all asleep right now, I envy them. They don't know what they're about to be subjected to.

It's 3 girls and a boy, one of the girls looks a little like me, but has light brown hair and light brown skin. Another girl has pale, white skin and midnight black hair, the final girl has tan skin and long, wavy blonde hair. Finally the boy had brown hair and white skin.

Dr. Manek came in today with a smile. He sat on a stool in the corner of the room until the others started to wake up.

The boy started flailing around as the blonde screamed when she figured out she was strapped down. The girl who looked like me opened her eyes, and they were the same as mine. She struggled against the bonds as the pale girl took a few deep breaths.

"Dahlia Thordottir, Frigga Lokidottir, Lucy Rogers, and Jack Lang." He went down the line, Thordottir, I thought, then it dawned on me, the girl with my eyes was my sister.

"Meet Amber Foster, Dahlia she's your older sister." Manek grinned and I felt sick.

"Where's Eva?" Frigga asked.

"We left her at Fury's doorstep." Manek grinned, his thick German accent left Lucy looking confused.

"H.Y.D.R.A." She whispered. Manek grinned.

"No." Jack breathed.

"We're gonna end up like Uncle Bucky aren't we?" Lucy yelled.

"No, not quite." Manek said in a voice you would use with your dog. "Now rest, I'll be back tomorrow."

The familiar click of the door went off and I sighed.

"You're my sister." Dahlia asked, cool as a cucumber.

"Yeah." I said, a little afraid of how she could be so calm.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy asked, hysteria in her voice.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully, she whimpered.

"Come on Lucy the others will find us." Frigga consoled her in a motherly fashion.

"Freegs." Dahlia warned.

"Let her be." Jack said, staring at the white wall.

"What are all these tubes?" Dahlia asked, Lucy started to hyperventilate.

"Lucy, it's fine, I promise." Frigga said calmly.

"Just fluids and nutrients so we don't starve." I said.

"See, we won't starve." Frigga said, I was confused about how motherly this girl was but now wasn't the time.

Lucy calmed down before apologizing and falling asleep.

"What is that guys name?" Jack asked.

"Manek." I hissed.

"Manek." Frigga whispered.

"Heimdall." Dahlia called out.

"He doesn't know where we are, he can't see us." Frigga said, Dahlia sighed.

"It was worth a shot." She said monotone.

We just layer there for a while periodically talking about Manek and our lives. Jack has a little sister, a 3 year old named Janice and an older sister named Cassie. Lucy is an only child and so is Frigga, Dahlia and I have a brother (Graham) and I now have two other sisters, Brunhilda and Mista.

"Sonia." Jack whispered in his sleep.

"Who's that?" I asked Frigga.

"Another Revenger, the girl we used as bait for this mission. She's fine just so you know, she got away."

I nodded,

"She must be important to him."

"Yeah, he kissed her right before getting kidnapped." Frigga sadly said.

"Getting kisses and kidnapped in the same day, that's quite an accomplishment."

"Definitely."

"Wish I had a kiss before this."

"Me too me too."

"What?"

"The sentence rhymed!" Frigga laughed, I did too.

"Shh! Let's not wake up anyone." She said after a minute or two.

"Goodnight Cousin." She said.

"Night Cuz."

The next day was ruthless.

After the injections were done, Lucy cried. She cried out for her Uncle Bucky until she couldn't anymore.

"Is Lucy normally like this?" I asked my sister, she shook her head.

"No, it's just what H.Y.D.R.A did to her uncle that's got her like this, everybody's afraid of something, and this is Lucy's worst fear come true."

"Wow." I said.

"Wow indeed." Frigga responded.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Jack said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Grandpa Pym will come get us." He said, Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Just because he and my dad are ant man doesn't mean they can't save us." He said defensively. Lucy woke up.

"What are we talking about?" She asked, just then an electric shock hit me, Maneks voice came over the intercom.

"Every time you talk or do something out of line you get shocked."

"They really hate us." Jack said, he got shocked.

"Stop crying Lang." Manek yelled, sending another shock to Jack. Jack stopped crying by biting his lip, it started bleeding but he kept biting it.

"Jack stop!" I yelled, the scene was disturbing me. I got shocked and cried silently, it still hurt. I didn't know how much longer we could all last.

 **A/N run down; Amber finds out about all her siblings and the lives of Frigga, Lucy, Jack, and Dahlia. Lucy freaks out about H.Y.D.R.A and Frigga gets maternal. Manek is a jerk. The reason I felt this chapter was necessary was to highlight how horrible HYDRA is. I understand if this chapter is upsetting but I needed to get some insight into how the characters are being treated. Don't feel bad for skipping this chapter.**


	10. Flash

**A/N I still don't own the Avengers or Guardians or anything marvel related. All I own are my OC's. Plz review and enjoy.**

 _Eva's POV, the day of the HYDRA mission_.

Sonia adjusted the wig that sat atop her head and sighed.

"Good luck high five?" She asked me, we high fived as Fury walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Frigga smiled and looked around,

"Are we ready, _Revengers_?"

Fury gave her the side eye, she blushed and walked away, hiding behind a pile of crates.

"Miss Maximoff," Fury said, "we're ready for you. Don't forget that a few agents will be following you in case the worst happens."

Sonia nodded and started playing with the wig, twisting the fake hair around her finger and letting it fly back up. Fury marched out of the room with her, Jack staring hopelessly at her back.

"I want to go with her." He mumbled, Maria coughed before saying,

"Well, you can sneak in the car they're taking. The trunk is probably big enough for one to two people."

Why? Why did she have to bring this up? He was definitely going to do it, and he could get himself hurt. Whether or not she figured this out she didn't say anything. Jack smiled and headed towards the exit before Nathaniel put his hand on his shoulder.

"Someone has to go with you." He reasoned, he was so smart.

"Who?" Jack half-heartedly asked, Nathaniel sighed and looked around, surveying the room. I did as well and everyone sheepishly looked at us, as if they didn't want to be the ones who accompanied him.

"Wimps." Amina sighed, "I'll go."

"Thanks." Jack said, graciously.

Amina stared at him and walked out. Jack stared at us for a second before running after her. Maria took off her glasses and cleaned her lenses, Howard rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Bertha." He said, pressing his earpiece.

"Shit!" Sonia yelped, "Sorry, hey guys."

"Get used to me popping in." He said, she could only hear him though we could all hear her.

"Jack and Amina are in a car following you if their plan is a success."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, buzz me in if there is a problem."

The line went silent and Howard clicked his tongue.

"She'll be fine." Lucy said.

"Doubtful."

"What ever do you mean?" Brunhilda asked.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that we got an anonymous tip about an overheard conversation with a name and location?" He said, I went pale.

"But I highly doubt SHEILD would fall for something like that. They probably want to capture this guy." He finished. Everyone stared at one another before Lucy ran out of the room, Howard threw off the headset and followed her out, leaving the rest of us in silence.

Maria put on the headset and brushed her mousy hair out of her face, Nathaniel sat down next to her and whistled _The Star Spangled Man With a Plan_ , much to my liking. The song was so upbeat and cheerful, I loved it!

Chibale was biting his fingernails, no doubt internally kicking himself for letting Amina go like that.

"Guys," Brunhilda spoke up, "we should go after them. We're a team, we should ensure each member is safe." Frigga nodded before adding,

"Brunn has a point, if someone gets hurt we will all feel the guilt and pain. And we would have let them down, Revengers, roll out!"

Dahlia coughed than said,

"Work on the slogan."

Nathaniel and I walked side by side down to the SHEILD garage. Howard and Lucy were there and when we arrived they smiled. Howard Hotwired 3 Jeeps and we got in.

In one car was Howard, Chibale and Brunhilda. In the other was Frigga, me, Nathaniel, and Maria. In the third was Dahlia, Brenner and Lucy. Howard, Lucy and Nathaniel were the designated drivers.

A GPS came on of the group of cars that were sent on this mission, and we followed them until they reached a run down paper mill. We might have sped and made illegal shortcuts to get there the same time the agents did.

We arrived to Sonia with a gun to her head, Amina hiding behind the building, knife in hand and Jack crumpled on the floor. Agents pointing their guns, both sided locked in a stalemate.

 _February 14th 2030_

 _"Mom!!!" Eva Banner yelled, running down the spiral staircase, decorated envelope in hand._

 _"Yes sweetie." Natasha said, Eva never was this hyper._

 _"Nathaniel made me this valentine and sent it to me!" She squealed. Luckily Bruce was out getting chocolate for Eva at that moment or the house may have no longer been standing._

 _Natasha knew her baby had a crush on the guy but now she was happy crying, her baby had a bit more than a crush but it definitely wasn't love. An infatuation maybe. But either way Bruce would have killed him, and maybe even worse, killed Clint._

 _Eva hugged the valentine and walked back upstairs, grinning like a child on Christmas. Which she loved. The assasin smiled and took a long sip of black coffee, the morning alternative to wine. Eva had a big crush and she would be there to see it to the end, just like her dreams._

 _Funny thing was today happened to be her and Bruce's 8th wedding anniversary. She wasn't about to ruin this day for her husband in green so she decided to wait and tell him. Second best decision ever. Second only to having her little baby with the help of a mad scientist and determination, but that's a story for another day._

 **The day of the HYDRA mission, Amina's POV.**

The rest of the Revengers pulled up on the sight of a struggle, but let me tell you what happened.

Sonia got hit by a man in black who she started to punch, furious Jack ran out and got clobbered in the head with a board, I snuck to the side and was about to make my move when the buffoons came in.

Distracted, one of the guards turned their back completely to me. I hit them over the head with the butt of my knife, than charged another one. They moved to grab my knife, I threw it up a few inches and kicked the guy, catching the knife. He swung at me and I ducked, kicking him in the gut and sweeping him off his legs.

"Hey, you going to help me?!" I yelled, Brunhilda ran out of a car and swung a sword, some may find it odd but both of us knew to be prepared, so of course she had a sword on her.

She uppercut a soldier and kicked another in the stomach. The lady soldier swung and landed a punch on her, she then punched her. All the while I was dealing with a soldier of my own. I tumbled with him and we fell to the ground. I was on the bottom, the soldier choking me out, I spat on his face.

"Blerugh!" He groaned, my spit dangling from his face.

I kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over. Dirt covered my arms and my elbows were scratched up, but I wasn't bleeding much. I punched the man, then again and again. He smacked my arm away but I hit him with my other. Being ambidextrous rocks!

His eye was swollen and he stared at me helplessly. I couldn't bear to hurt him, his eyes reminded me of my cat at home, Absko. I stood up and extended my arm.

"Go." I said, "Leave, and never return. If I see you again, in battle, I shall show no mercy. Leave HYDRA and take this as a warning."

He nodded and ran, he slipped but regained his footing, and off he disappeared into the woods.

Whipping around I saw Jack being dragged off, Sonia desperately fighting the man off, Lucy smacking _the shit_ out of a soldier, Frigga blasting a group with magic and Dahlia and Howard fighting a soldier, shielding a cowarding Maria.

I ran after Sonia and Jack, not looking back.

"Unhand him!" Sonia yelled, red outlined the soldier and he was thrown against a wall, dying on impact.

"Jack!" She yelled, running up to him.

"I knew you cared."

"Son of a bitch! You could have died!" Her wig had flown off and her hair was gleaming in the wind.

"So could you."

"Jack."

"Shh." He smirked, "I'm fine, and so are you."

Sonia put her hands on his face and kissed him, at first Jack was shocked, but he then kissed her back. I heard a gun cock and the lovers broke off and stared in horror at multiple HYDRA soldiers aiming pistols at them.

I slunk back into the shadows and dialed up Howard. He picked up and must have sensed my worry for he said nothing. I held by breath as a tall, lean guard walked up to the pair.

"Well well well." He said, lowering his pistol.

"If it isn't a tragic love story."

"Stay away from her." Jack said, standing up.

"Jack."

"Sonia, no." He said, courage filling his voice.

"If you hurt her you'll have to deal with me."

"And the girl in the shadows I suppose."

"What?" Jack asked, shocked.

I set down my phone and walked into the open.

"Amina!" Sonia said in awe.

"What do you want?" I asked the man, "Power? A title? Money?"

"No." He smirked, "I want to appease my masters."

His words sent chills down my spine, what did they do to this man? Jack limped to the man, rolling up his sleeves. He threw a punch but the man effortlessly grabbed his fist.

"Sorry, Lang." He twisted his wrist and Jack cried out in pain.

"Jack!" Sonia yelled louder than I thought humanly possible. Just then the rest of the crew ran into the alleyway, Nathaniel in front.

"Unhand him!" Frigga yelled, charging. She hit a soldier that jumped down and stabbed him with a dagger. Twirling she stabbed another one in the chest than finished off the first one. Kicking them off the knife.

Dahlia hit a man with her axe and threw it, it boomeranged back, taking out three men. Sonia used her magic and pushed the already down men against a wall. Howard put on his boosters and flew into the sky.

Lucy threw a sheild and punched another man. Suddenly one came up behind her and shocked her. She fell to the ground, shaking. Howard dived down towards her but was knocked out of the sky as a bullet lodged into his booster.

Lucy was picked up by an agent of HYDRA and was gone.

"No!" Eva yelled, shooting an arrow at a soldier in tandem with Nathaniel. Then I heard a boom and all went dark.


	11. Graham

**A/N Hi, I do not own the avengers and guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. Shout out to The Mysterious Mr.E for commenting. Anyways let us begin!**

Brunhilda's POV

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. But if it does I don't remember, granted I didn't die.

When I awoke I felt a sweaty hand holding mine. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't know what was happening.

"Is she okay, Daddy?" Asked a voice, a sweet youthful voice that only belonged to one little girl, Mista.

"She'll be okay." Said a rumbly voice, my father, "Brun's strong." I wanted to smile, I wondered if Uncle Loki was with Frigga at the moment, my mother with Dahlia.

"So, this is one of my sisters." Said a male voice, I was startled, but kept my eyes closed.

"Yes, _nephew_." Said Uncle Loki, but if he was here where is Frigga? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman that looked to be in her fourties, with brown hair and eyes, a boy with sandy blonde hair and the same eyes as my father.

Also in the room were my mother, Mista, Uncle Loki, Enar and my father, who was holding my hand.

"Brunhilda!" Mista exclaimed, running up to hug me, which hurt. The room was enormous, probably one of SHEILDS rooms.

"Mista." Mother warned, she let go, father hugged me and kissed my forehead, mother did the same.

"Uncle Loki, why aren't you with Frigga?"

The room went silent, father coughed and spoke in a solemn voice.

"We believe that, HYDRA got to them."

"What?" I screamed, Mista jumped.

"Calm down Brun, you're hurt." Mother said, coming closer.

"Calm down?! It's my fault!"

"No!" Father said, scooting the chair closer.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Mista asked.

"Graham, Jane take, Mista, go outside where Korg is." Uncle Loki said.

"But I'm part of the family!" She said.

"And so am I, let's go." Graham said.

"Who are they?" I asked after the door clicked.

"My ex and my son." Father blurted out, "You'll still be queen though, because I was married when I had you."

"Like I care about that right now!" I yelled, frustrated that my father would talk about the old fashioned laws at a time like this.

"Graham." I said, father nodded.

"What _do_ you mean, about it being your fault?" Uncle Loki asked.

"Loki." Father growled.

"It's not like I blame her. I just want to find out what happened to my daughter!" He said, crescendoing into anger.

"Loki." Mother snapped, he sighed and punched the wall.

"Brun, what happened?"

As I recounted the story to my father, he sighed.

"So, Frigga was pushing ahead like always."

"I'm afraid so." I said, melancholy.

"Do you have any idea where H.Y.D.R.A may be?" Mother asked.

"No, I don't believe they'd stay around the hut." I sighed.

"Of course they wouldn't." Loki angrily said.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"Well, they're not going to die."

"Well I suppose that's good."

"Quite."

Just then a man burst through the door,

"Eva's back, your highness!"

"Thank you, man of ants."

"Please call me Scott." He did a half curtsy and ran off.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Gone." Mother replied, "I hope Eva knows where Dahlia is."


	12. Explain

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Janice's POV

"Daddy, where are we?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry Buttercup." He said, pulling me next to him on the couch.

"It's okay." I said, nodding.

"You miss your brother, huh?"

"Yeah." I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder. It was safe and dark there, no one in the entire world could see my face so I was safe there. I felt my dad wrap me in his arms and he rocked back and forth.

We stayed like that for a while, until Uncle Kurt walked into the room.

"Scott... oh sorry." He began to walk out of the room but Daddy stopped him.

"It's alright, what's up?"

"Banner's daughter is back." Daddy sprung up and dropped me off in a waiting room with a few other kids.

 _Eva's POV_

"Eva!" Mom yelled, flinging her arms around me. Dad hugged us both and started to cry.

"It's so good to see you guys!" I said once they let go.

"Eva, are you alright?" My Dad asked, I nodded. Suddenly Nick Fury crashed through my door.

"Fury." Mom warned, he brushed past her.

"Eva, what happened?" He asked, I sighed.

Scott Lang, Thor, Tony, Vision, Wanda, Luis, Kurt, Hope, Hank, Janet, Pepper, Jane, Loki, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Korg ran into the room.

"Whoa." I said, sitting up.

"What happened?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"Give her a moment." Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Guys." I said, Mom shot them the death glare and everyone settled down.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened...

I woke up in this white room with a wall of monitors, they showed Jack, Frigga, Dahlia, Lucy and some other girl tied up.

They were all passed out except the final girl. Anyways, a man walked in, called himself Manek. He told me that I was to be a messenger and that I needed to tell you something.

'In a few days time a message shall be sent. This message is an ultimatum, if you do not comply with it they shall kill everyone. Jack, Frigga, Dahlia, everyone.'

After he told me that he left and eventually entered the room everyone else was at. He said something to the final girl and a tube attached to her released something into her. The monitors were black and white so I can't say the color but, I could see the agony on her face. I could even hear her scream from a distance."

The room went silent and Tony stroked his goatee.

"Alright, we'll wait for the call and will immediately trace it." He said.

"I'm not done." I butted in.

"Two guards came in and beat me and then injected me with something. I passed out and woke up here."

"You were on the doorstep." Mom said, I grabbed her hand.

"They'll be fine." Thor muttered to himself, I truly hope he's right.


	13. Amelia and Howie

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Amelia's POV

"Who are you?" A girl named Mista asked.

"Amelia Stark." I said, brushing my strawberry blonde hair with my fingers. It was cut in an inverted bob, kids at school said it made me look like a forty year old.

Alas I seem to be the only mature 13 year old in this planet. Stuck in this stupid room with Pietro Maximoff, Mista Thordottir, Adelaida Maximoff, Janice Lang, Pietro Maximoff, and Thor's son, Graham.

"Oh, Maria and Howard's little sister." Graham said, extending his hand.

I shook it, and sighed.

"Wonder how Eva's doing. She's been back for what? An hour." I thought aloud, I really hoped she was okay, she seemed nice.

"She's probably ok." Graham said, picking at his nails.

"Yeah, I hope Jack's okay." Janice said, her bottom lip quivering. She was smart for a 3 year old, that was clear and boy did that make Hank, Janet, Scott, and Hope happy. Janet jokes that she is more Pym-Van Dyne than Lang.

"He's probably not." Adelaida said, my eyes went wide.

"Adelaida!" Pietro yelled, he had bleached his hair, and it looked hideous. It was spikey at the top and trimmed in layers, I've seen a goat that looked better.

"Where did you here that from?" He asked, she burst out crying before choking out the words,

"I overheard Eva talking about the horrors when I went to use the restroom. The halls have a loud echo!"

Her face was red and puffy, Pietro held her close to his chest, he looked at Graham and without saying anything, Graham left to get either Wanda or Vision.

Wanda came back and held her daughter, rubbing her back, Scott came back and picked up Janice, rocking her, reassuring her. Luis, Janice and Jack's uncle, came in and took Pietro to the hall, probably to tell him he did a good job.

After what felt like an eternity, my dad came and picked me up. Howard and Maria were in the car when we got there.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We want everyone at the new base, in case an emergency occurs everyone is notified at once." Mom explained.

"Get in." Howie said.

"Hey, Howie." I said, "You okay?"

He shook his head,

"No."

Maria gave me a look that said, 'I'll tell you later', I was glad she was in the middle,separating Howie and me. She moved her glasses up her nose and sighed.

I don't remember falling asleep on the car ride but when I woke up I was in a small room with a bed in the corner, a vanity and a door leading to an equally tiny bathroom, it didn't even have a mirror.

I was in the same clothes as yesterday and didn't feel like changing, (I don't care if you think I'm disgusting, I'm just being real), and walked down a brightly lit corridor and took an elevator to the 1st floor, it had a star on it so...

The floor was a hallway which broke off to a gym, a dining area, kitchen, sitting area and bathrooms. I went into the gym and saw Brunhilda mercilessly punching a punching bag.

She swung around and kicked it, then punched it once with each fist. She kneed it before picking up an axe that was left next to it and slashing the bag until it was spilling its sandy guts.

"Anger management classes?" Said a quippy voice, Howie.

"I don't need your snide remarks." Brunhilda hissed, "They have my sister and my cousin, they shall pay." She set down her axe and looked at me.

"Hello Amelia, I just want to tell you that you're a saint for putting up with him for 13 years." She walked past me and Howie stared at me.

"Asgardians." He put on a glove and repeatedly shot dummies before sauntering out.

Later that day Maria told me about his ginormous crush on Lucy, who was taken.

"What did Eva say?" I asked, she thought for a minute before saying,

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

She looked down and combed her hair with her fingers,

"I love you." She said, getting up.

"Love you too."


	14. Events

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Sonia's POV

I can't get the events of last week out of my head. I suppose that it's guilt, Jack Lang wanted to save me more than anything in the world, he risked his life and maybe even sanity... for me.

"Sonia?" I heard my mom call from the other end of the door. It was locked, no one in, no one out.

Suddenly my dad came through the wall.

"Dad." I said, my hair was covering my face, my bed sheets were awry, I was wearing the same tank top I did when SHEILD discharged me.

I"Sonia." He was taken aback.

"Dad." I said, tilting my head to the left.

"Honey, Amina told us everything." Dad said, sitting down.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

We sat there, in silence for a while, he never tried to talk to me, he just sat there. For the first time in what seemed like eons, I didn't feel alone.

"Sonia, let's say hi to your mom."

"Okay, lemme get changed."

"It's alright, come on."

When we found mom she was with Pietro, Adelaida, Hope, Scott, Hank, Janet and Janice.

"Sonia." Pietro said, taken aback by my appearance.

"In the flesh."

"Janice, let's go see what Amelia's doing." Janet said, taking her granddaughters hand. After they left I sat down.

"What exactly happened with you and Jack?" Scott asked, Adelaida stood up and walked out.

"He defended me." I said.

"He was dragged off, I saved him... we kissed." I touched my lips, still in shock of what happened.

"You kissed?" Hank asked, I blushed.

"A soldier came up... and Jack tried to punch him. Failed of course." I laughed, eyes swimming with tears.

"And well, that's when the crew arrived." I let a tear fall, looking up Hope and Scott did too, Hank staring off into the distance.

 _Valkyrie's POV_

"Mista." I warned, she was poking Graham, seeing how long it would take for him to wake up.

Thor was in the other room, talking with Brunhilda and Eva about the HYDRA plan. I've busied myself with getting to know my new Step-Son.

He doesn't like me. Neither does Jane now that I think about it, she doesn't like me or my daughters, I don't like her.

"Bruce." I said, watching the man come in.

"Nat wants to talk to Eva." He said sheepishly.

"Misty," I called, "Get Eva."

She ran off and Bruce sat next to me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, I looked down.

"Staying away from booze." I said truthfully.

"And Thor?"

"Him too."

"Yeah."

We had to be there for our children, and now for Graham and eventually Amber. I knew what it was like being torn apart by grief, your only friend being liquor. Hell, I was still that way now, but I wasn't ever drunk.

My only grace periods were when I was pregnant and nursing my kids. Norns, was that hard.

"Hey dad." Eva said, hugging her father. The duo left and the girls and Thor came in.

"Hey Mom." Brunhilda said, hugging me.

"Darling, do you need something to clear your head with?" I asked, knowing the feeling all too well. She nodded.

We were on our 4th hour of training, now throwing battle axes, when Loki came into the gym.

"Stark has called a meeting," He said, "Sounded urgent."

When we arrived there was a 3D model of some sort of building.

"What's this?" Thor asked.

"Good question Pointbreak, this is the HYDRA facility where Jack, Dahlia, Frigga, Amber, and Lucy are."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

 **A/N Just saw Endgame... NO SPOILERS but it was awesome!!!!!!!**


	15. Do All Asgardians Heal The Same?

**A/N Finally, some Guardians time!!!!!!!! Don't worry, they're gonna get some more love soon. But I still don't own The Avengers or Guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. I've typed that so much autocorrect knows exactly what I'm about to type:)**

Chris's POV

"Drax!!!!" I yelled, pushing my uncle out of the way.

"That was my CD player!"

"The dial made it louder, I did not like it."

"Did you press the button to turn it off!?"

"Yes, but I did not want you to ever turn that thing back on again."

I rubbed my temple and sighed, Uncle Rocket was fiddling with some sort of explosive, Groot helping.

Mantis was watching everyone, a content look on her face. Mom and Dad were out, talking to someone at the Nova Corps about Thanos and the power stone's protection. Aunt Nebula was out somewhere trying to find a lead for my sister, Meredith.

I haven't seen her in years, but I know she's not dead, I can feel it. We didn't leave on great conditions, I only hope she can forgive me.

"Drax?" I asked, he looked up at me, chips in hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can sneak out tonight?"

"No, you are too stupid to come up with a plan."

"Thanks."

I sighed, rubbing my temple yet again.

"I'm going to take a nap."

As I laid there in my Sarcophagus of sheets, I dreamt something, no it wasn't a dream... it was more of a vision.

 _"Help me!" Shrieked a girl, a green skinned girl with crazy sandy blonde curls, she looked familiar, a boy was next to her. He had nicely kept brown hair and eyes, they were holding hands so tight it was like if they let go they'd die. The vision morphed into a girl, a tall slender teenager with dark black hair, pale skin and green eyes._

 _"Chris," she said, "I fear we may be too late."_

 _Behind her was a tall girl, with light brown skin and blue eyes, curly brown hair and a small smile._

 _"Chris, she's right." She spoke, in the same accent as the pale one._

 _"We can't let Jannie know though." The pale one said, urgency in her voice. The world morphed again, but this time a shining golden light enveloped me, and I was suddenly in a lab, with the brown haired boy, the green girl, a boy with sandy blonde hair and a strawberry blonde. She was in yellow armor, similar to the one Mantis has, but she had a knife in her stomach. Her hands clutches around it and she cried out in pain._

 _She was on the ground, fear clouding her eyes, I ran towards her and all went dark._

When I awoke I saw my parents looming over me.

"Chris, are you alright?" Mom asked, I shook my head.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dad asked.

"Some green skinned girl, some terrans, and some other species. There was screaming and knives and a stab wound." I said, almost reliving the dream.

"Green skin... could it have been Meredith?" Dad asked, mom's eyes went wide.

"Could it have been?" She yelled.

"Maybe, she..." then it dawned on me, why she looked familiar, that girl was my sister.

"Yes." I whispered, "yes it was."

"Wooohoooooooooooo!" Dad screamed.

"Peter!" Mom said, slapping dad on the chest.

"Sorry Gamora."

"What is the excitement about Quill's?" Rocket asked, walking into the room.

"Chris has this dream-vision-thing and he saw Meredith." Dad said, starting to cry.

"If this is a legitimate vision, she's still alive." Mom said, crossing her arms.

"Thanos has hell to pay." Rocket sneered.

"Yeah he does." I said, he just stared at me.

"Now this is less cool." He said.

"He has a point." Drax said, suddenly in the doorway.

"How did you!"

"I am Groot."

"Come on man, not you too!"

"They have a point."

"Mantis!"

 _August 7th, 2023_

 _Loki sat down on a little wooden stool, in between two beds of roses, roses he'd kept since Gala died. She always loved Roses._

 _"Daddy?" Asked a small voice, he looked over to see Frigga, his pride and joy. His heart swelled when he saw her, she looked so much like her mother. Everyone said she looked like him too, like the perfect mix. But either way, whether she looked like him or Gala, she was perfect in his eyes._

 _"Yes sweetheart."_

 _"Can you tell me more about my mommy?" She asked, norns, she was so innocent._

 _"Of course dear."_

 _He had gotten to the point where he could talk about his wife without crying, around certain people mind you but progress was progress._

 _"Did she get along with Uncle Thor and Auntie Val?" She asked, over annunciating the r's, t's and v's._

 _"Oh yes, her and Val were the best of friends." He said, smiling at the memories, the moments and the laughter._

 _"And uncle?"_

 _"They got along well too, he even walked her down the aisle."_

 _Frigga was quiet for a moment before saying,_

 _"But you'll walk me down the aisle right? Not Thor."_

 _"Of course darling."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise, Frigga Lokidottir, that when you get married your father will be their to walk you down the aisle."_

 _The 3 year old smiled and hugged her father. She wanted to ask more questions, but she knew that he wouldn't answer the one thing gnawing in the back of her brain, why did her mom die?_

Frigga's POV

I twirled the ring on my right hands ring finger. It was my mothers engagement ring, I purposefully wore it on the wrong hand if you're wondering. The day I become engaged I'll switch the hand it's on.

HYDRA had chained my ankles and wrists to the wall, I was in a dark basement, no windows, no clocks, no nothing. Only a big metal door with a hatch that opened to give me my food, and take the tray away.

I swear they're trying to drive me mad, but they forget, I can keep myself busy. I've been singing songs Howard kept on playing from some band named ABBA. Whatever they were, they were catchy though.

 _I've been cheated by you since you know when,_

 _So I've made up my mind it must come to an end._

"So depressing." Said a voice, a cruel, unforgiving voice, Manek.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To check on you." The door swung open to reveal Manek, with a gun.

"I'm here to test the Asgardian limits, and you my dear have proven most useful." He smiled a sickly grin.

"Time to see if all Asgardians heal the same."


	16. Memories

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Amina's POV

If I knew today was going to change my life forever, I would have said 'I love you' to my family. I would have told The Revengers how much they mean to me.

But now's not the time for regrets, no... now is the time to come up with a plan. A plan to undo what we've done.

 _Earlier that day_

"Hey, Amina!" Howard yelled at me.

"Stark, what's the problem?"

"We've got a ransom video, it's now or never." He called, suiting up as I traveled down the stairs.

"Well, let's go, no use waiting." I said, grabbing my daggers.

"This, this is why I'd take her to a deserted island." Brunhilda countered, Nathaniel shrugged.

The plane ride was deathly quiet, no one spoke, sniffled or coughed.

When we arrived at the H.Y.D.R.A base Maria spoke.

"In case something happens to us, I feel like we should say something, as last words so to speak."

"I agree." Eva whispered, Nathaniel nodded.

"I love you guys." He said, looking at Eva, she smiled.

"Love you guys too." She sighed, Maria smiled,

"You all have to be some of the best things that have happened to me."

"Diddo." Howard choked out, shaking his head.

"I'm not one for sappiness so here I go," Brunhilda said, "you're some of the best friends I've ever had."

"That wasn't even sappy." I said, smiling.

"But, Revengers... you know what I'm trying to say." They all nodded,

"Thank you all." Sonia whispered.

We walked off of the jet, I took out my daggers and saw Eva and Nathaniel deep in conversation. Eva said something, and Nathaniel blushed, she ran off and after a second Nathaniel ran after her.

"Did she confess her love?" Chibale asked, I smiled.

"Perhaps." A grin played in his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

 _Amelia's POV_

I sat down in the cafeteria and took a bite of mashed potatoes, they were disgusting.

Everyone left except us youngsters. Happy came down to babysit, which was fine. Luis, Kurt and Dave were already here, and have of course stayed.

Janice was making weird food concoctions and feeding them to her uncles, which they ate with pleasure. Luis took a big bite of strawberry-mashed potatoes-chocolate milk and ranch.

These guys were the real heros.

"Hey, Stark." Pietro said, sitting next to me.

"Pie-boy, how are ya?"

"Fine, and you, strawberry?"

"Fantastic."

He laughed and ran a hand through his stupid bleached hair. Mista sat down next to Kurt and shook everyone's hand. Honestly she was more queenly than Brunhilda and Dahlia combined.

Graham sat at an empty table and started eating watermelon, it's a sad day when you eat watermelon alone.

I wish I could say that I walked over there and talked to him. But hey, where I am, all we ever do is talk.

I suppose this day will forever stand out to me. Because it is the last day I was home, for a long, long, time.


	17. Mr Rabbit

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Jack's POV

I'm not sure how long I was in that stupid dungeon. I was chained up, fed bland, mushy food, and had no natural light.

In a weird way it reminded me of a story Cassie once told me, that she once had to stay in the hospital for a few days after she had a seizure, she said the whiteness of the walls, the beeping and the schedules made her crazy.

I feel her now.

But I guess some German mastermind's prison and a hospital are different.

I've began to play a game with myself, think of every bit of advice I've ever gotten, and apply it to my situation.

Spoiler alert, none of the bits of info help. I guess my dad didn't think this day would ever come, but hey, who isn't kidnapped by a German scientist who really, really needs anger management classes?

 _Chibale's POV_

I ran into the building, Amina trailing not far behind. I hoped she would be okay without me, she was going with Nathaniel to the roof.

I ran down the first flight of stairs and was bombarded by HYDRA agents. I gripped my spear and stabbed theagents in the gut, while knocking their guns out of their hands.

I picked up a pistol and smirked,

"Thank you gentlemen."

I ran off. I ran down hallway after hallway, zig zagging about the place, until I reached a vault door.

"This looks... interesting."

"What do you have?" Came Howard's voice, making me deaf.

"Dude! How do you adjust the volume on these things?" I asked.

"Lemme do it." Maria said, then a nice gentle buzz replaced the deafening noise.

"What's the discovery?" Sonia asked.

"A vault door."

"We're not after money, Chibale." Taunted Howard.

"I know, it's just... what if the vault is supposed to make us think it's just riches. To trick us into checking it last?"

"That's stupid." Said Howard.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

"Do you need a passcode?" Maria asked, I said yes. After a few moments the keypad lit up,

"Now, you're in."

I turned the wheel on the front of the iron door, praying the squeaking wouldn't alert any more guards. The door opened and I gently stepped inside.

I cringed as each footstep echoed, I held my breath and inches down the metal hall. After what felt like a millennia I reached a staircase, well two staircases.

"Which one should I go down?" I asked.

"That's your call to make." Brenner said.

"What?"

"I agree, none of us are around, make a choice." Brunhilda reasoned.

"Well, what factors should I look for?" I asked, I heard Brunhilda scoff.

"Come on!" I whined, I could almost hear Howard rolling his eyes.

"Chibale, choose one." Amina's voice came over the ear piece.

"Left." I said, traveling down that staircase.

"Hopefully you made the right choice." Sonia said.

The muffled sound of my footsteps and the chatter of The Revengers were the only things keeping me company. I got to a dimly lit corridor and sighed.

I heard a muffled sob coming from behind a metal door, talking behind one, singing behind another, silence from the third, and the sound of metal scrapping concrete behind the last.

"Guys," I whispered.

"Yeah?" Maria asked.

"I think I found them."

"So, go left?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah."

"Howard and I are coming for backup."

"Mhm."

I tried to open one of the doors, didn't even budge. I looked around, searching for a key or even a keypad. I found the later, but what use is a keypad without the combination?

After I scavenged the ground for any clues, Howard and Sonia came down.

"Lemme see." Howard said, stepping out of his suit. He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"We can either take out a guard and use his thumb print," he waited before saying, "or you guys can cover me while I hack into this."

Then, I heard a scream in my earpiece.

"Shit!" Howard yelled, hand over his ear. Sirens began going off and a voice started speaking in... German I think.

"Someone help!!" Amina yelled, and I didn't think twice, I ran. I ran up the stairs yelling for her location like a madman.

I saw two guards, I shot the keypad on the door separating us, it closed. Then I bolted up the stairs onto the roof.

Nathaniel was shooting down planes with Eva and his dad. Natasha and Amina were fighting a few agents, I ran to Amina and punched an agent in the face. He swung around, I grabbed his fist and Amina hit him over the head with the blunt end of her dagger.

"Thanks." She winked, "Duck."

I did, she kicked a guy off the roof and extended her hand to me, I gladly took it.

"You good?" I asked, she nodded.

"Lovebirds," Natasha said, "let's go."

She motioned for us to go down the stairs.

"You're staying up here?" Amina asked.

"Yeah." She said, running to her daughter.

 _Dahlia's POV_

I heard my door unlock, a feeling of dread ripped through me. I braced myself for Manek's cruel, twisted face, but instead I was greated by the face of Howard Stark.

"How are you?" He asked, blasting the part where chain and cuff met.

"Okay."

After hearing that he ran to Lucy's cell. I saw Jack and Sonia in the cell in front of me, kissing. I ran into the hallway, saw Frigga and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she nodded. Howard haphazardly blasted her out and ran to... _my sister._ After helping her he let out Jack and ran back to a crumpled Lucy.

"We have to go." I ordered, I see no use in staying here. We can process our emotions later. The Revengers all followed me, Howard clambering back into his suit.

We ran into Amina and Chibale at the first floor, a smile crossed both of their faces.

"Dahlia." Amina said, hugging me.

"Hugs later, escape now." I said, she nodded.

We took off, her clutching Chibale's hand. Once we got to the next floor we saw dad. He was fighting a few agents.

"Lemme help!" I yelled, grabbing a dagger from Amina and stabbing the agent.

"Dahlia!" Dad swept me into a hug. He was such a huggy person, unlike with Mista it wasn't adorable, it was annoying.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." I said, wrapping my hands around him. Then I cried, I missed him. I thought I was going to die. But no matter what he never gave up on me. That was comforting, especially for what was about to transpire.

 _Graham's POV_

I was sitting in the back seat of Scott's new minivan, Mista sitting next to Adelaida, Pietro was sleeping in the trunk because... I'm not sure why but anyway, Amelia was in the front with Janice on her lap.

So yeah, I was sitting alone.

We were dropped off here, Luis, Kurt and Dave had to go help hack into security and they haven't come back. Apparently only 10 miles away was the HYDRA base, but our location was in a heavily wooded area so the likelihood of us being found was low.

"Mista, it's so nice to meet someone with the same accent." Adelaida commented, Mista smiled.

"I know how it feels to be bullied for having a different accent." Mista said, I guess that's true.

With her going out into America sometimes, kids don't know who a king is or who a princess is if they're at McDonalds. Someone's probably said something to her before.

"I like your accents." Janice stated, "It makes you sound _pwofessional_."

I smiled, despite her trying Janice still sometimes pronounced r's as w's.

"Thank you, you have an extremely eloquent vocabulary for your age." Mista said, Janice smiled.

"Thank you."

"Shut up!" Came Pietro's muffled voice, "I'm tryna sleep!"

"Sorry pie." Amelia said in a baby voice.

A gentle groan could be heard from the back, Amelia sniggered.

"Hey, if there are any bombs can we leave?" Amelia turned to face me.

"Yeah." I said, taken aback by her abruptness. For being a billionaires kid she sure is a pessimist.

Maybe they all are, but I always thought of them to be optimistic because they have money so they assume everyone has money and everything will go their way.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, laying down.

"Have fun in dreamland." Amelia teased.

"I will, Satan."

"See you in hell." She laughed, Mista looked shocked.

"We are all going to Valhalla." She said.

"What's Valhalla?" Adelaida asked.

I fell asleep as she was explaining it to the blonde. But I woke up to a different scene.

"Graham, there are planes! They're bombers! Graham they're gonna drop bombs!" Pietro yelled, pulling me by the collar.

Just then, the ground shook.

I jumped out of the van to see smoke wafting towards the sky.

"God help us." I said, glancing at Janice who was paler than Snow White herself.

"We have to run."

"Where?"

Then another bomb dropped, but this time a few yards behind us. That's when I realized that they were pushing us towards the base. They wanted us to get caught up in battle.

I relayed this to the others when another bomb, even closer, came down.

"We have no choice." Pietro said, heading towards the fight.

"We stay in the trees." Amelia ordered, I nodded.

"Let's go."

 _Frigga's POV_

I hit a soldier over the head with a dagger, glaring at Dahlia.

"I'm not going to do that."

"It'd be cute."

"I'm not kissing Enar."

I summoned a knife and threw it, stabbing a soldier, I then summoned it back and did the same thing.

"Come on guys!" Howard yelled, carrying Lucy. She had latched onto him and was currently bawling in his shirt.

"Coming." I said, getting a dagger.

"Let's fight like it's our last night on Asgard." Dahlia yelled.

We ran into battle, Howard dropping Lucy off by Maria, and charged.

Sam and Bucky were taking turns firing and reloading, determined to kill the people that hurt their niece. Uncle Thor and Auntie Val we're charging, taking out people by their legs, Auntie Val on her Pegasus, Sigfried.

Dad was using his illusions to distract the soldiers while Sif took them out from behind. Sif... wow. Everyone _was_ really here.

Wong and Strange were helping Brenner make sling rings and sending the enemy through them to different places on the battlefield.

Scott, Clint, Hope, Hank, and Janet were off to the side, using a combination of Clint's bow, martial arts and Pym tech to take out soldiers.

Steve, Natasha, Eva, Nathaniel, Tony, and Vision were taking out baddies left and right, it was pretty awesome.

Me charging into battle seemed less cool now.

But I swept a girls legs, and went down with my dagger. I turned around and blocked a mans arm while Dahlia took him out from behind.

Brunhilda had brought an extra axe for her sister so Dahlia was properly armed now.

A few bombs had gone off in the distance which was strange but okay. They were steadily getting closer however which was cause for concern.

"Hey, how long have we been gone?" Dahlia asked Sonia.

"A month."

I smiled,

"Best.Summer.Ever."

Sonia laughed, heading out to help her mom with stopping the reinforcements.

Eventually the troops began to thin out. We fought until no one was left standing.

"Is everyone okay?" Bruce asked, standing next to Maria. He was satisfied after a chorus of "yeahs" and "mhm"s.

A group emerged from the tree line. Amina started to run but Howard stopped her.

"Look."

It was Mista, Pietro, a blonde guy who Amber promptly leaned over and told me he was her twin, Graham, Amelia, Janice, and Adelaida.

The group met up with us, Amber and Graham hugging and crying.

"I thought I lost you Amber!"

"I thought _I_ lost you!"

"You're my favorite sister."

"But you have 4 now."

"Favorite full blooded sister."

It was either cute or funny, but I'm not sure which one.

Suddenly Janice gasped.

"What's up?" I asked, she looked at me and said,

"I dropped Mr. Rabbit."

Sure enough, in the middle of the field was a white rabbit in a gray tux.

"I got it." I said, Hope and Scott were preoccupied with making sure Jack was alright.

I bent over the rabbit and heard a weird noise, I looked up to see a beam hanging over me, lifting me up.

"Frigga!" Dad yelled, trying to push past the others but falling on top of Dahlia and Brunhilda. Janice escaped her grandfathers grasp and ran towards me.

Mista and Adelaida ran after her, Graham and Amelia after them. Our parents ran but were too slow. Before we knew it Janice, Graham, Mista, Adelaida and I were all in the beam.

We were lifted up and all went dark.


	18. Nova Corps, Dey and The Mind Stone

**A/N howdy, it is me. I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Graham's POV

"What the?" I awoke to a room illuminated only by a dim, blue light. My head was throbbing and my hands were tied behind my back.

Frigga... my cousin was next to me, struggling with the ropes. Mista was next to her, then Amelia, then on my left, right next to me was Brenner, next to him, Janice, and finally Adelaida.

"Where are we?" I asked, Brenner rolled his eyes.

"In Cancun, _where do you think?"_

"I don't know... in that craft that picked us up?"

"Bingo." Frigga said, Janice let out a whimper.

"Hey, it's okay honey." Frigga said in a soothing voice.

"Will we go home soon?"

"Yeah." Frigga said, uncertainty in her eyes.

Then, a guy with... _RED SKIN?!?_ Oh my, yeah... red skin.

Well a guy with cracked, red skin came out, a menacing look on his face.

"Ah!" Adelaida screamed, "Who are you?"

"Taser-face." He growled, I felt my blood run cold.

"Y-y-you have tasers in your face?" Janice whimpered.

"Well, no." He said, "It just sounds cool."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pencil drop. Confusion spread across our faces, the guy sighed.

"Okay, Taser... can I call you Taser?" I asked, he nodded.

"Taser, why are we here?" I asked, this guy confused me more than he frightened me.

"You have the mind stone." He accused.

"We don't." Frigga said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I detected an infinity stone." He checked some sort of hologram tablet, and stared at us.

"There is some energy readings of the stone in this very room." His gaze wondered over to Adelaida, "Right where you are..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Frigga blurted out. But apparently Taser didn't notice how quick she said it and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm going to take you down to the Nova Corps headquarters." He left the room and I looked around.

"But, Dad has the mind stone." Adelaida whispered, Frigga sighed.

"But we don't want your dad to get hurt." She said solemnly.

"So, we lie?" Janice asked.

"For Vision, yes."

"For Dad." Adelaida said.

"For your daddy!" Janice smiled.

"Yes, for him." I finished.

——————————————————————————————————————————————-

We eventually arrived at a beautiful building. Some guy Taser calls Corpsmen Dey was marching us inside.

They started to lead Adelaida to a different room but she started kicking and screaming.

"No!" She yelled, "No! Please! No! Oh please..." she started to cry, Frigga kicked the curly haired man and summoned a dagger, cutting herself and Adelaida free.

"Don't touch her!" She yelled, charging at a guard who grabbed Mista.

"Don't touch _any of them!"_ She growled, the guards stepped back.

"How long have we been on this ship?" She demanded, I could definitely tell she was raised to be a diplomat.

"A week."

"A week!" I yelled, "How are we still alive?"

"Fluids." Taser said, I glared at him.

"Ah, yes." Frigga looked at her shoulder, there was a puncture on her arm and on her shoulder. The rest of us only had one on our shoulder.

"We didn't have one when we woke up."

"I unattached it, I knew you would wake up soon." Taser explained, Mista tried to glare at him but it was more cute than it was scary.

"We don't have the stone." Frigga explained, suddenly taking on a calm appearance.

"But we still detect traces." The corpsmen said, Frigga sighed.

"That... is a long story."

Then she carefully grabbed Janice's hand.

"Graham." She gestured to Janice's free hand, I took it.

I then realized Brenner was here, which was peculiar... I didn't see him in the beam that lifted us up. Mista took Frigga's other hand and Adelaida took Mista's hand, I grabbed Brenner's hand, which was weird and Amelia took his free hand.

"We have time." Said a woman

"This is Irani Rael." Dey said, I nodded.

"Well, I assure you that something is bound to come up in... 20 years." Frigga said, a smile in her eyes.

"What?"

"The story might even take longer, if you want it all it might take 27 years."

"What do you mean?"

"Earth, we're from Earth." Brenner stated, confusion spread across several faces.

"That backwater planet?" Dey asked, "But you all seem... advanced."

"Well, except her." He pointed at Janice, she whimpered.

"Well I am Asgardian, as is she." Frigga pointed at Mista, "Graham, is half."

"I'm the son of a sorcerer supreme, I have capabilities that all have, I just know how to use them." Brenner clarified, smiling.

"My mother is a witch." Adelaida smiled, "My father is a lab-made human."

Stunned gazes fell upon us, I felt triumphant I must say. Frigga looked at me and vaguely gestured at an open window.

"And now, for our final statement..." she smirked, "run."

We dashed out of the window, Frigga hoisting Janice onto her hip.

"Let's go!" She yelled, running through the street, I had no time to argue. She started to climb a ladder and we all followed suit.

"Brenner, duplicate!" She yelled, clones of both of them appeared, Frigga's seemed shinier though.

The clones were enough to stall the guards enough for us all to be on the roof of a building a block over.

"Let's go!" She yelled, jumping to the other building.

"Frigga!" Mista cried out, "They're close!"

She set down Janice and jumped back, motioning to Adelaida and Mista to jump. She summoned and threw a few daggers and we jumped over.

Brenner grabbed our 3 year old companion and we set off once again. We jumped across a few more buildings until there was another ladder.

We were in an alley in what seemed to be a lowly populated part of the city.

"Come on." I said, "Let's see if we can find an abandoned building."

Sure enough, a few streets over was just that. It was three stories and seemed to be an old office.

"Well, until we figure out how to get back this is our home." I said, Mista gasped.

"How are we gonna eat?"

"We... we steal." Brenner hesitantly said.

"But that's wrong." Adelaida countered, I smiled.

"Yes, but we have no choice right now. In a few days we'll be on a ship back to Earth."

Oh, if only we knew how wrong that was.


	19. It’s a Sunny Day

**A/N do I own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related? No. All I own are my OC's. And yes, I know Taser-Face is dead, there is a reason this person calls themself Taser-Face though.**

Howard's POV

Two weeks ago was the HYDRA mission, the day I got a few friends back, but lost even more. Including my little sister.

Needless to say I was working day and night to figure out what that craft was that took them. It was alien no doubt, but where it went is a mystery.

Currently Eva and Bruce were in the lab with me, trying to calculate where the craft went. Wherever it was, it wasn't on Earth. Valkyrie was helping us out with potential planets, sipping away at her 4th bottle of booze today.

It was 10:00 am.

"Well, Knowhere is a bust." She sighed, "The ships from there are very abstract. This looked like a missile."

She took a long drink.

"Maybe Xandar." She mumbled.

"Where is Xandar?" Eva asked, crossing her arms in tandem with Bruce.

"I dunno how to get there from 'ere if that's what you're asking."

I sighed,

"Thanks." She nodded and gestured with her bottle,

"If you're 21 and they haven't come back, come find me." She walked off.

"They'll be back." Bruce reassured me.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

I left the lab and went into the gym. Dahlia and Brunhilda were sparring while Amber watched from the bleachers.

"Hey." She said, a weak smile on her face.

She was having a hard time with the girls, Well Brunhilda to be exact. Her and Dahlia had semi-bonded during the kidnapping, but Brunhilda wasn't ready to meet her sister.

I sat down and watched Dahlia kick her sister in the side, then punch her. Brunhilda blocked the punch and swung Dahlia's arm behind her back.

Dahlia grinned and yanked her arm out, spinning around and attempting to kick Brunhilda in the head. She ducked. Then the younger girl elbowed her sister and put her in a headlock, bringing her to the floor.

Brunhilda tapped out accordingly and shook her sisters hand.

"Good job." She smiled, sweat peaking through the black tank top she was wearing. Dahlia's was blue, but they were both wearing black yoga pants.

"So, Amber you want to learn to fight like that." Brunhilda said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Ok." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. It was odd to hear her accent in comparison to that of her sisters. Maybe that would become some huge deal in Asgard, probably not.

Maria walked in and smiled warmly at the royalty, stepping on my toes.

"Amber, you expressed an interest in wanting to see my lab, you wanna go?"

Ambers face lit up like a Christmas tree. She nodded and sprung up, following my sister. I looked over at the asgardian duo and they smiled.

"Despite all the shit I give her, I really do want her to be happy." Brunhilda said, taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"Mista would want her to be." She walked out, leaving a heavy weight over the room. Dahlias face paled and she weakly smiled.

"She's fine." Whether she was talking about her older or younger sister I had no idea. But before I could ask she left too.

I sat down on the bleachers and stared at the artificial light. It smelled like sweat and blood in here. _It was amazing!!!!_ But I could also smell perfume. Probably Ambers.

I heard footsteps and a cry. I bolted up and saw Lucy. But... her hair was cut. She was holding a lock of blonde hair and weeping. Her hair was now resting on her shoulders, cut at different lengths.

"Lucy." I said, she had only spoken to Steve and Fury over the past two weeks and refused to speak about HYDRA.

She walked over to me and flung her arms around my shoulder. He knees buckled and I gently went down to the floor with her. I felt tears through my shirt. I began to run circles around her back.

I held her close to me and closed my eyes. Lord knows what she went through. Something bad enough to case a mental breakdown.

I knew she needed me, so I just sat there and held her. Time froze and it was just us on the gym floor. I just held her and tried to comfort her by just being there.

It was the least I could do.

Eventually the tears stopped and she loosened her grip on me. Her hands slid down to my chest and I reached for her hands, I held them and she looked at me. Her face red and puffy, but still... beautiful.

"Howard, what did I do?" She whispered, I thought for a moment before saying,

"You want to move on."

She nodded and hugged me, her grip like that of a boa constrictor. I saw the lock of hair next to me on the floor and kicked it away. Lucy looked over and turned her back to me. Then leaned backwards until she was partially laying one me.

"Howard, can I tell you what happened?"

"Of course."

"They showed me... they showed me how my mother died."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say.

"But, it wasn't in a crash."

"That seems to be HYDRA's number one way of faking deaths." I quipped, thinking of my grandparents.

"Yeah." She let out a breathy laugh, then let out a tear.

"So... what happened?"

 _May 20th 2021 3rd person POV_

 _"Loki!!" Gala called, holding an almost one year old Frigga in her arms._

 _"Yes, my love?" Loki said, coming to the kitchen. Gala smiled and handed over their daughter._

 _"I'm getting in the shower."_

 _If you had told Loki Odinson 5 years ago that he'd be living a happy, domestic life he'd have you sent to the dungeon. If you had told Thor the same thing though, he'd probably shrug and say that it was bound to happen._

 _He heard a knock on the door that separated his house from the rest of the castle. He opened it to see Thor, Val, and Brunhilda, who was eating her fist._

 _"Hello, we thought we'd stop in." Valkyrie's tiny baby bump was visible today which meant she was in a good mood. You wouldn't believe how bipolar she was about the topic of being pregnant._

 _"Of course." Loki stepped aside and let the quartet through. Valkyrie plopped down on the couch and Thor sat in an armchair, bouncing his daughter._

 _"Where's Gala?" She asked, rubbing her forehead._

 _"In the bathroom."_

 _Val nodded and smiled at the sight of her husband and their child. Loki sat down next to her and set Frigga on the floor, adjusting her frilly, green dress._

 _"So, how are you doing today?"_

 _"Well, I've got horrid migranes and morning sickness and half the time I want to castrate Thor."_

 _Thor looked at his wife with a look of both concern and fear. She laughed and gestured for Brunhilda. Thor stood up, walked around Frigga and deposited the girl in her mothers arms._

 _Miles away in a place called New York, Tony Stark was regretting his life choices._

 _"Mr.Stark I swear I didn't mean to break it!" Peter pleaded, trying to put back together the vase Pepper had bought them for their one year wedding anniversary._

 _"Peter-"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _"Pet-"_

 _"I can try to fix it!"_

 _"PETER!" He yelled, the young man blushed._

 _"It's fine, we'll blame it on the twins."_

 _Peter was silent before saying,_

 _"The twins?"_

 _"Yeah, Pep loves 'em more than life itself. If we blame them, then hopefully she won't kill anyone."_

 _"But how did they get it off the coffee table?"_

 _Tony thought for a second, then looked at Howard._

 _"Give me a sec."_

 _But before he could act an alarm went off. The WHAE alarm. Or the We Have An Emergency Alarm._

 _"FRIDAY, read the message."_

 _"Yes, Mr.Stark." The robotic voice said._

 _But before she could continue Pepper walked into the room and stared at the broken vase._

 _"Anthony Stark, what happened?" She asked, stopping down to Howard and Maria, checking for cuts._

 _"They're fine, Mrs.Stark." Peter assured her._

 _"Mr.Stark, should I still read the message?" FRIDAY asked._

 _"Yeah." Tony sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets._

 _"From, Nick Fury; We have evidence that a branch of HYDRA is operating again. We need all of you to shut them down."_

 _"I've gotta go, Peter?"_

 _"What?"_

 _Tony pinched the bridge of his nose,_

 _"Come with me."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Kid you're an adult, you don't need anyone's permission to go. So... GO."_

 _——————————————————————————————————————————————_

 _"Are you sure you two can take care of them all?" Steve's voice rang from the living room of Tony Stark._

 _Val and Pepper had agreed to take care of the kids while the rest of them sort out HYDRA._

 _"Yes, now go." Pepper urged, bouncing Lucy. Amina and Nathaniel were the only kids not here, they were in Wakanda and the Barton farm respectively._

 _Valkyrie gave Thor the stink eye as he left, she wanted to fight but again, she was pregnant. The only plus was more time with her daughter, which meant that she was equal parts happy and mad._

 _——————————————————————————————————————————————_

 _"Gala?" Loki called, his wife staring off into space._

 _"Yes, my love?"_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _She looked at her feet for a second before shaking her head. Loki held her hand for a moment before she spoke._

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

 _He nodded, he knew something was going to go wrong, something always did. But he hoped that it wouldn't be anything too bad, if there was one thing he learned from Gala it was to be slightly optimistic._

 _But when one of the most optimistic people in the world thinks something is wrong, then you should worry._

 _"It's just, the way the message was typed... it's not like Fury." She reasoned, he nodded._

 _"Maybe Hill or Coulson proofread it."_

 _"Maybe."_

 _They were glad to be in the backseat of the car, because Thor was focused on his battle axe from the armory and Tony was focused on driving._

 _She moved her red hair out of her face. Maybe she was trying to find something that wasn't there._

 _Someone else who was trying to find something that wasn't there was Natasha Romanoff. She had Bruce's briefcase on her lap, rummaging through it for a ring._

 _An engagement ring._

 _They'd already had a kid together, why not get married. While sure Eva was born of IVF and other... science, she was their baby, and she was_ _prettiest baby ever according to the red haired assassin._

 _Nat wanted to get married to the man, and she was positive Bruce did too. But, no ring._

 _"Natasha, what are you looking for?" He asked, glancing away from the road. She glanced at him,_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"I know you're lying."_

 _"Jewelry." She said, that was partially true._

 _"You mean a ring?"_

 _She looked at the man, wide eyed._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Natasha, we have a daughter. I know you."_

 _She shrugged, setting down his briefcase beside her feet. She flicked down the mirror in the car and glanced at Steve and Grace in the back. They were deep in conversation, Grace obviously panicking._

 _It was probably about Lucy, Grace was one of the most dedicated parents she knew. Nat figured since it was the first mission that they were both away from Lucy, Grace would be panicked._

 _While Nat and Bruce had never both been away from Eva at the same time, they had faith that Pepper and Valkyrie could handle it. Grace on the other hand trusted no one besides Steve, Bucky, and Sam with Lucy._

 _Eventually they arrived at a warehouse, one that was overgrown with plant life. Nat gently stepped out of the vehicle, Bruce not far behind. Steve kissed Grace and helped her out._

 _A gentlemen even in life-or-death situations._

 _"Alright guys," Tony said, suiting up._

 _"It's time to take these Germans down."_

 _Bucky smirked in tandem with Sam, they then proceeded to give each other the stink eye. Gala grasped Loki's hand and then after a moment let go._

 _Clint led the way, quiet as a mouse. They snuck into the building and down rickety, wooden stairs. It smelled of rust and stale urine, nothing too weird._

 _Scott and Hope shrunk down, Hope carrying Scott farther down. Then, an alarm tripped._

 _The duo grew back to normal size and looked up at everyone else. Then, they all ran._

 _But to no avail, the door was dead-bolted. Tony tugged on the handle, cursing the stupid mission._

 _"I don't think that's going to work." Said a voice._

 _A tall, dark skinned woman walked into view. Her hair was in cornrows, her teeth a pearly white, her eyes a dark brown. She was wearing a short black dress, a lab coat thrown over it. Instead of heels she wore black flats._

 _"Who are you?" T'Challa asked. She smiled, showing all her teeth._

 _"I'm no one important, in fact you'll probably forget I even exist." Her accent was vaguely German._

 _"Answer him." Okoye said, raising her spear._

 _"Fine, I am Evony Manek." She said, a cruel smile formed yet again._

 _"And my husband, Reiner Manek." Another man came out of the shadows, this time wearing stereotypical scientist clothes._

 _"What do you want from us?"_

 _"Oh nothing really, just a distraction."_

 _"From what?"_

 _"Hans!" She barked, then Reiner whipped out two gas masks, Evony took one._

 _"Have fun, Avengers."_

 _Then gas came out of taps on the wall, Grace grasped her throat, Steve his chest._

 _"Stay calm." Tony called, his suit had a filtration system, he was fine._

 _"Shot him." Reiner hissed, Evony did as told and shot him in the boosters._

 _"Fly away now." She taunted, her voice muffled. Grace stared at something, a window. Loki and Thor were trying to help the others, but Gala... Gala was staring at Grace. Without saying a word, the two women nodded._

 _"Hey!" Grace choked out, everyone in the rooms eyes were on her now._

 _"Yes?" Evony asked._

 _"Don't ever put me in a trap."_

 _Gala ran and grabbed Steve's sheild, hurling it at the widow. The glass shattered, she jumped through it. Everyone followed suit, Sam had used the time Gala had provided to disarm the couple. He aimed the gun at Evony, Reiner staring at him._

 _"Shoot." Evony dared, "Shoot me."_

 _Sam shook his head and jumped._

 _Now outside, soldiers ran in from everywhere. Sam put in his goggles and jumped into the air. Tony flew into a man, ramming him into a windshield of a car._

 _Nat shot a man, Bruce humming to himself the Widow's lullaby. Clint picked off a couple of guys before staring at his communicator._

 _"Guys, Fury just sent a message. The alarm wasn't from him."_

 _Gala shot a look at Loki, he shrugged and promptly stabbed a man._

 _"I still love you." She teased, twirling into his arms, stabbing a guy in the process._

 _"Well, I love you too." He kissed her, her hands on his cheeks. Then when they broke apart Gala stabbed someone else._

 _Thor screamed, coming down with his axe blazing with lightning. Steve smiled and grabbed his sheild, knocking another soldier out with it._

 _Grace jumped over the dented in car and opened the door to a different one. She pulled out her trusty hot wiring tools from her purse, thanking God that SHEILD was too cheap to use modern cars._

 _Meanwhile Gala had teamed up with the only other redhead on her side. The two girls took turns defending and comforting Bruce. He was trying not to Hulk out while Eva was as young as she was. He didn't want The Big Guy to accidentally hurt her._

 _Of course everyone respected his wish._

 _Sam took down a car that was coming their way, he also took the liberty of tracking a suspicious looking plane that flew away. If it was nothing than no harm done, if it was something than he just gave SHEILD a new lead._

 _The car sprung to life as Grace Alexis Rogers squealed with joy. She put it into drive and put the pedal to the metal._

 _She ran over a few men, face concentrated and sweat running down her forehead._

 _"Nice going Grace!" Bucky yelled, raising his metal arm. Grace smirked. She spun and looked at him._

 _"When Lucy's a teen and she hates me, remind her of this."_

 _Bucky smiled,_

 _"Of course."_

 _She sped off, but Evony was two steps ahead of her. Suddenly the remaining soldiers retreated, leaving the Avengers victorious. Grace came back, but didn't come out of the car._

 _Then, Evony walked out._

 _"Congratulations, you're not as weak as I thought."_

 _"Can it crazy, where's your husband?"_

 _Then, they heard a scream. Reiner had Grace, he opened the car door and had her in a headlock, a long machete in hand._

 _"Shall I shoot her?" Evony asked._

 _"No!" Steve yelled._

 _"Fine, Reiner you know what to do." Reiner took the knife and threw it at Gala. Right in the heart. Her eyes went wide and Evony shot her, three times in the back._

 _"Gala!" Loki yelled, rushing to his wife's side as she collapsed, Peter helped her down. Thor ran into Evony and held her as Nat shot her in the head._

 _"Loki,"_

 _"Gala, I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's okay." She said, putting her hand on her husbands cheek. She stared into his eyes and smiled,_

 _"Loki can you do something for me?"_

 _"Yes, anything." He blurted out, she gently took of her wedding ring and her engagement ring. She slipped the wedding ring back on though, but gave Loki the engagement ring._

 _"Give that to her." She said, he nodded. He took the ring and put it in his cloak._

 _"Gala, I love you." He whispered, she nodded, her eyes filling with tears._

 _"And I love you, and I want you to know that it's okay." She said, then she looked up at the sky and smiled,_

 _"It's a sunny day." She said, closing her eyes. And indeed it was, it was a sunny day._

 _"Gala." Loki whispered, tears falling freely. Nat put a hand to her mouth._

 _"What will I tell Steve?" She asked, he wasn't there._

 _"Where is he?" Tony asked, she said that he went to chase down Grace. They agreed to leave Loki, Thor, Gala and Tony here. Loki sat next to his wife, tears falling from his naturally pale face to her too pale face._

 _"It's a sunny day." He whispered, and indeed it was._

 _Unbeknownst to everyone else, Grace Rogers was under their feet. In an underground HYDRA bunker._

 _"What do you want with me?" She asked, staring at the men._

 _"Information, has the super soldier serum's effects shown up in Lucy?" The surviving Manek asked, Grace stared at them._

 _"Like I'd tell you." She growled, he smiled._

 _"Then ve shall see for ourselves." He said, "Shoot to kill."_

 _"No!" She yelled, "Don't! Don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" She cried out, but it was for nothing. Before Manek could respond, she was dead._

 _"Make it look like a crash in the river." Manek plainly stated, the men nodded._

 _"Vait to place her body too, no need to get caught." He sighed, looking at the woman._

 _"Shame, She vas so pretty."_


	20. Pickpockets In Space

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. Please, enjoy a bunch more spastic updates!!! I finally have free time!!!**

Frigga's POV

"How does this look?" Mista asked me, she was wearing a pastel purple dress and black buckle flats.

"Beautiful." I said, she smiled.

"Go change, and hand them back to me."

Graham was sitting on the bench next to me, sifting through his wallet. It was in his pocket when we were taken, and we were praying that the people here would take American money. If not as currency then as a token to be cashed in.

Mista did as told and came back with her new clothes on a hanger. The store according to Brenner was an outer space _Duluth Trading, Famous Footware,_ and _Forever 21_ rolled into one thing.

I was getting black leggings and a purple shirt that was made of some material that sparkled, my shoes were plain black flats. Graham got an old looking jacket with a green polo shirt and... jeans?

They looked and felt like jeans, space jeans. My estranged cousin has space jeans. Cool. Brenner is getting navy blue pants and brown sandals as well as a black shirt. Adelaida however has opted for a light pink _skort_ , a white dress shirt and white, half-inch heels. Janice is getting a blue dress per my request.

She said she doesn't care and is with Amelia right now, back at the makeshift house. Amelia is getting a black pansuit, undershirt, and heels. She dresses like a 40 year old, I know.

Janice keeps crying and asking for Mr. Rabbit. She dropped him at Nova Corps headquarters and can hardly sleep without him.

Finally we were at the cash register, the cashier, a girl with mauve skin, blue eyes, a shaved head and dozens of piercings, rung us up and held out her hand for a card.

"750 credits." She said, her tongue was forked.

"Uhhh..." Graham trailed off. I snatched the fistful of cash from his hand and handed it to the woman.

"What is..." She too trailed off and looked at us.

"We haven't used cash in the galaxy for... years." A look of realization spread across her face.

"You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head,

"I'm afraid not." I said, she held up a finger and walked off. She came back with who I think was the manager and left him with us.

He was a gray man with turquoise fins around his body. He had gills on his neck, but eyes of a cat. He was wearing a fine tailored suit and wore it with confidence.

"Eliana has told me of your money." He stuck a $5 bill out.

"And?" Graham squeaked.

"I must ask you to remain here until the proper authorities arrive."

"No." Brenner said, he stuck out his arms and made a sling ring.

"What the hell?" The manager yelled, we all ran through and Brenner closed it.

"We can't stay here." I said, Brenner nodded.

"What just happened?" Amelia asked, standing up.

"Sling ring." He said, Amelia semi-nodded with her eyes wide. Janice stared at us and began to cry.

"Where will we go?" Mista asked, I blew hair out of my face.

"Home?" I phrased it more as a question.

"Someone's after us." Brenner said, picking at his nails.

"Who?" Amelia asked, Brenner shrugged.

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here." He said, helping her off the floor.

I picked up Janice and brushed some loose hair out of her face. Graham held Mista's hand and Amelia took Adelaida's. Brenner led us out of the building and out of the alley. We walked at a brisk pace down to a subway of sorts.

The train flew through the sky and its windows were only a thin strip across the middle. Graham sighed and looked at me, desperation in his eyes.

"You can pickpocket, right?"

"Huh?" I said, praying I had misheard him.

"Your Dad is the god of mischief, correct?"

"Yeah..." I said, realizing what he meant.

"But I'm pretty sure they don't use paper currency here, it's all on cards." I said, Brenner but his lip in concentration.

"We use it to swip us in and I can sling ring it back into the persons pocket."

"Sling rings seem like a pretty good way to get home." Amelia commented, Brenner went red.

"Well... my dad has only taught me the basics and... well I can only make a ring open at a place I can clearly picture and can only have the ring open for a short amount of time. It's not safe for me to transport long distances like to Earth via sling ring. We'd be dimension hopping like mad to get there and it could be dangerous." Brenner rambled, I nodded.

"Well, who's do we use?" I asked, Brenner surveyed the area and pointed at a man who was on the phone. His wallet was sticking out of his back pocket in a way that screamed at me to take it.

I walked up to him and made a double, tapping on his shoulder I spun to his other side.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the fake me, her eyes staring aimlessly into his soul. I grabbed the wallet and walked off, he turned and I made her disappear.

I walked over to the gang and opened up the wallet, pulling out a card.

"Phineas Tomsland." I read, swiping the card to buy our tickets. I handed Brenner his wallet and we watched in awe as he conjured a sling ring.

At the other side was the rump of Phineas, Brenner stuck his hand out and placed the wallet in the pocket. He closed the ring and looked pale.

"Come my wizard friend." Graham said, letting Brenner through.

"I'm not a wizard." He complained, Janice smiled.

She hadn't smiled like this since arriving on Xandar. We scanned our tickets, where we were going I had no idea. We were just leaving this place. The big, metal gate opened and let us through, we had 5 minutes to get to the train.

We jogged until we got there, we squeezed into a compartment. The insides were like that of a train, the only difference being that the color scheme was neon purple and yellow with a splash of black.

I held tight onto Mista's hand, praying that we'd be alright in the desolate world of space.


	21. Maple Diner

**A/N I don't own marvel or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Jack's POV_

I was sitting with my family and the Maximoffs at a little cafe in Missouri. It was called Maple Diner and was a quaint little thing.

The Rogers home was down here, shortly after Grace's death Steve bought some property and moved Lucy down here, promptly building a cabin. Bucky and Steve joined him as to help with raising Lucy, sort of like Full House.

The diner had white tables with wooden chairs and red stools by the gray bar. The lights were hanging and swayed every time the door opened, the bells ringing echoing throughout the room.

There was a little space behind the bar to the kitchen where I could see the 3 cooks bustling about.

There were 2 waitresses, one a pudgy, curly haired, middle aged ginger who wore bright red lipstick and possessed dark brown eyes. The other a young Indian woman who had black hair and light brown eyes, who wore no makeup.

The ginger introduced herself as Betty and the other woman, Adhira. Betty was our server, the only other patron in the diner was an old man who was talking to Adhira like an old friend.

My pancakes came out and I ate in silence. Janice would have loved this place but now... she was gone. My dad went for a black coffee but still added creamer and sugar, my mom however, drank it black.

Vision didn't eat and was currently disguised in human form, watching his wife, son, and daughter eat. Grandma and Grandpa were eating pancakes and omelets respectively and sipping on water. I felt out of place with my chocolate milk, Janice loves chocolate milk.

Steve had told us grief stricken families about how we could stay with him. About how living in a small town in rural Missouri helped him cope with loss. With the new revelation about Grace's death that only she, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Howard knew about, they were coming home.

We had a little motel to stay at, The Langs, Starks, Maximoffs and Jane Foster. Thor has insisted Amber go back to New Asgard with him and his family to grieve with the kidnapping of Graham and Mista, Jane agreed but didn't want to go and see Thor's face.

We heard a clang and a few hearty laughs. Betty came out laughing with a cook. She gave him a kiss and waved him goodbye. Another man came into the diner, no older than 23 and kissed Adhira on the cheek.

He was pale with short black hair, and green eyes. He ordered something and came over to us.

"You must be Steve's guests, I'm Kyle, Kyle Billers. Adhira's my girlfriend and Betty's kinda like a mom to me." He waved over to the two ladies.

"Oh, Kyles too kind." She said, walking over.

"You took me in when my mom died." He protested, she waved as if to clear the air.

"She was a good friend of mine, I wasn't gonna let the child services take ya away from here."

He smiled and hugged Betty, walking back over to Adhira.

"I hope y'all feel welcome 'round here. Come find me if ya need anything." He said, taking a coffee from Adhira.

"Ma, are these Steve's guests?" Said a young man, who's red hair was covered by a hair net.

"Yes, this here's my son John, John Sanders." She said, patting his hand.

"The other two slingin' hash back there are my husband, Dave and my other son Ethan." She said, smiling with pride.

"And if you ever, _ever_ , need anything, call us. We'll be here." She said.

When we left I was kinda sad, I've never really gotten a close knit vibe back in the city. I can see why Lucy and co. enjoy it here.

We drove down the paved road and turned to a gravel road that seemingly stretched on forever. When we reached the wooden house Lucy and Howard were on the white porch swing, just rocking back and forth.

The Maximoffs pulled up behind us and went inside with my family. I stayed out here however and sat on a log a few yards away.

Sonia followed me and sat on the ground, she reached up for my hand and I stood up, plopping beside her.

She took my hand and looked at me, her brown eyes never leaving mine. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I sense they're alive." She said, using her other hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"From the moment both of my siblings were conceived, I felt a weird connection." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Both of my parents have the power of the mind stone coursing through them, we do too of course." She said, I understood.

"So, you feel the connection from the stone." I clarified, she nodded. I smiled and said,

"You'll tell me if you feel a change, right?"

She nodded and looked at me in the eyes,

"I promise on my life." A gentle breeze came upon us and she leaned in for a kiss. I did too. It was a light kiss, and no one saw it. I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Jack, I care for you." She said, I looked up at her and grinned.

"Me too Sonia, me too."

"Well, I care for you I mean." I quickly said, she laughed. That smile stayed on her face for a while, it was there when my mom walked over to us. She informed us of dinner and helped me up, I helped up Sonia.

Sonia walked away and my mom smiled.

"You two really are cute." She teased, I smiled. I had the best mom in the world, no contest.


	22. Real

**A/N Yo! I do not own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Frigga's POV

"No." I said, folding my arms.

"Yes, we're going." Graham retaliated. Yesterday had been the fiasco at the store and we were trying to find where else to go.

"They say there's a man there that can help us. He has knowledge on everything in the galaxy." Graham enthused.

"That's a lie, my father made a deal with him. He owes my father a debt... but that's a story for another day."

Brenner massaged his forehead and sighed,

"Knowhere is our best bet, maybe he'll tell us how to get home."

"Fine!" I yelled,

"I just don't see why you can't trust me! Do you ever think of what I think? Do you ever consider my feelings? It was all, 'Frigga don't touch that!' or 'Frigga I know she's up to no good, I can read people better than you can!' can you once in your life consider someone else's opinion!"

The blank stares I got where answers enough for me.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, the overwhelming feeling of guilt coursing through my veins.

"It's just, I'm a bossy person... I like being in control. It keeps the unexpected at bay and it helps me feel safe." I choked out.

I watched Graham run up to me and give me a big hug. I hugged him back and we stood there in silence.

"Thanks." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey, anything for family."

I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye, Graham wasn't a bad guy. If only Dahlia could've seen that.

"So... I guess we can go to Knowhere."

Brenner looked at me and raised his arms, smacking his leg on their way back down.

"What?" Graham asked.

"She throws a big cow and then sides with us." He yelled.

"Dude, she's just frustrated." Graham defended.

"Whatever man, let's go. Amelia!"

Amelia picked up Janice and lead the others back over to where we were.

"So... where are we headed."

"Knowhere." Graham said.

"What? We can't stay here!"

"No," Brenner said, agitated, "The planet Knowhere, K-N-O-W-H-E-R-E."

"Oh." The girls said in unison.

"Isn't that place inside a skull?" Mista asked, Adelaida and Amelia turned to her with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah." Brenner said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, it's inside a Celestial skull." I clarified, Adelaida became pale.

"I'll take Janice." I said, taking her from Amelia's arms.

"Isn't it like a place that isn't safe for kids?" Mista asked.

"Yeah, but if you stay by one of our sides you'll be fine." I said, stepping towards my young cousin.

"You promise we'll be fine?" Adelaida asked, I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Probably." Graham butted in.

"Graham, we'll be fine."

Was I certain of that, no. Was I gonna tell them that, no.

 _Sonia's POV_

I sat quietly in the green armchair in the living room at The Rogers' residence. It was positioned to the left of the kitchen if you walked in the front door. The floor had a step to get down and the room was hidden from the front via a white staircase.

In the room was a black couch with green and white pillows, a green and off-white rug, the green armchair and a wooden writing desk with a wooden chair. The living room had a step slightly to the right and across the couch that lead to a bookshelf.

It was 2:00 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. So I did what any reasonable girl would do, I called up Lucy and asked if I could come over. She was having nightmares and quickly agreed.

So, she was currently in the kitchen behind the huge dining table that could fit 12 people, making some green tea.

I was staring at the huge lights pointed at the American flag outside, watching the bugs dance in the beams. Lucy handed me a mug that had a picture of her and her dad on it reading, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!".

She noticed me looking at it and smiled.

"I was seven when I made that."

Her little smile and her short hair stood out, she was on her dad's back and he was grinning too. Her new haircut reminded me of the one she had here.

I took a long sip of the tea and smiled.

"You're mug is just the American flag."

She smiled and nodded,

"Yep, I'm a patriotic person."

We both took a long sip and sat in silence, listening to the crickets chirping outside. I set down my mug on the wooden side table by the chair and looked at Lucy.

"How are you holding up?"

She looked at me and set down her mug on a coaster I looked at it and she smiled.

"It's fine."

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm as good as can be expected. It's just... well I mean... okay... so everytime I close my eyes I see them." She looked off into the distance.

"I hear their voices and their taunts. I hear them asking me about my abilities and weaknesses, I hear them testing me and laughing maniacally." Her voice became frantic.

"They were gonna brainwash us."

"What?"

"How do I know this is real?" She whispered. She suddenly lunged at the desk, clinging onto it.

"How do I know this is reality?" She asked, I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Lucy, this is real." I said, crouching down to her level.

I saw Bucky run down here and when he saw me his brow furrowed.

"Lucy." He said, concern filling his eyes. He ran to us and got on his knees, turning his niece towards him.

I saw Steve and Sam come down and both of them ran to Lucy and Bucky, glancing at me in the process.

"How do I know this is real?" She asked, clinging onto Bucky.

"Lucy." Steve said, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Tell me something HYDRA would never know." She whispered.

"When you were 13 all you wanted to do was get first place in a ballet competition. So you worked day in and day out. But before the competition you broke your leg at school and you wouldn't get out of bed. So I dragged you all the way out to the city and let you pick whatever we did. We got ice cream, we went shopping, we ate fried chicken and we even did kareoke... well you did kareoke." Bucky said, Lucy smiled although tears were still coming out.

"And when you were 8 you and I had a conversation about why you were stronger than all your peers and if that made you cool or not." Sam chimed in.

"And when you were 12 and you had to do a paper on the person that means the most to you you sat down us all and explained why you chose me. And how that didn't mean Sam and Bucky were any less of a person because of that." Steve said, taking his daughters hand.

"Also, you hate fish." I said, she turned to me and laughed.

Steve and Sam took her to her room and Bucky walked over to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked, I rubbed my arm.

"Believe it or not I couldn't sleep so I called Lucy."

He smiled and picked up the mugs, sipping out of his niece's.

"Do you want to finish before you leave?" He handed me mine. I chugged it down and he rolled his eyes.

I set the mug down in the sink and he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Did you walk all the way down here?" I nodded and he grabbed car keys off of the rack in front of the door.

"I'm driving you back. Don't worry we won't tell your parents that you came over."

I thanked him and we silently drove until we reached the hotel.

"Goodnight." I said, he waved with his metal arm and drove off. I took the key card out of my pocket and walked up the stairs until I got to my room and I opened the door, cringing at the noise.

My dad wasn't in the room and it dawned on me, he could have come back while I was gone. He doesn't sleep so he sometimes spends the night floating around town which was what he was doing when I left.

I took off my clothes and put on my PJ's, tumbling into bed. I fell asleep and when I woke up Dad was sitting on the bed next to my mom who was fully dressed and enjoying a pudding cup.

I heard the shower running and knew Pietro was in there. Dad didn't say anything and neither did mom, so I suppose they didn't know.

After we all went down to the diner it was time to go back to Lucy's house. No one there brought up last night and for that I am eternally grateful, my parents don't need more stress on their minds.

Jack and I were sitting on the couch reading Tony Stark's biography and smiling at all the references to the Stark twins, Amelia wasn't born yet.

"You know, Pepper could have gone with Morgan for Howard's first name. I know it's more of a girl's name and Pepper was dead set on Maria if it was a girl for Tony's sake but, I don't know. It could've been cool." Jack droned.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"Howard's full name is Howard Morgan Stark." Lucy said, stepping down into the room.

"You're kidding."

"No, it was going to be Morgan Howard Stark but Tony figured for school purposes Howard should be his first name."

"Howard M. Stark." Jack said with wonder in his voice.

"It does sound nice." I said, smiling.

"What's your middle name?" Lucy asked me.

"Aleksandra." I said, smiling.

"Alexandra?" Jack asked.

"No, Aleksandra."

"Alekandra?" Lucy asked.

"Aleksandra."

"Aleksandra." Jack said, I nodded. He pumped his first in the air and I admittedly giggled a bit.

"Sonia Aleksandra Maximoff." Jack said, "Sounds so Russian."

"My mother is Sokovian." I said, a prideful smile playing across my lips.

"Grace is mine." Lucy said.

"Lucy Grace Rogers." Jack said.

"Oh come on now Lucy Grace!" He said in a horrible southern accent, flapping his hands around.

"Come give mamma some sa-weet tea!" He hollered. I laughed..

"What about you?" I asked, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Henry, after my Grandfather."

It was no secret Hank and Jack weren't best friends. Hank says Jack is too much like his father and well, we all know how Hank feels about Scott. Jack is actually an extremely intelligent man, he just so happens to joke around a lot.

Not to say Scott isn't intelligent, he's just not Pym level like Jack is.

"Guys, come outside... we have something to show you." Came Hope's voice.

"Okay mom!" Jack yelled, standing up. We walked outside and saw suits. Not like tuxedo suits, but variations of our parents suits.

Jack's was a Pym-style suit that was gray and black, mine was a nice black, bullet proof corset with straps and frills at the bottom. It didn't expose much cleavage. My "suit" also had black leggings. It had a short black jacket as well as fingerless and knuckles gloves. And of course it had black combat boots with silver buckles down the side.

Lucy's seemed to have inspiration from her uncles because there was zero spandex. It was a gray and pink suit that covered her whole body, the shoes were gray and they went up to her shins. The pink on the suit only lined the edges and the gloves were the same color.

She had a sheild with the Winter Soldier star in the middle surrounded by the stripes adorning Cap's shield.

Yeah, The Revengers are ready for anything.


	23. Pegasus

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

Ambers POV

Well, I'm a princess. I have a new room... in a castle... next door to me is my sister who was kidnapped by aliens... my dad is an alien...

Life is full of wonders isn't it?

This morning I was sitting at the grand dining room table in between my Uncle Loki and my sister Dahlia.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked, the room was heavy.

"Train, read, learn how to govern, Frigga liked to practice magic." Brunhilda said in a monotone voice.

"Pretty much, sometimes we'll chat with friends or visit The Avengers." Dahlia added, I nodded in thanks.

Everyone was dressed so nice, I felt out of place in my white tank top with thin horizontal, black stripes and denim jeans. I was wearing white socks around the house, I don't know Asgardian customs.

My step-mom Val was sipping booze and flipping through a book, not really paying attention.

As stepmoms go she wasn't half bad. She didn't treat me any differently than her own kids and instantly took me in. In fact later today she was going to take me to the Pegasus stables.

After I ate some PopTarts I slipped on my old, busted up converse. Val was dressed in some white armor that looked to be centuries older than her. She had a sword sheathed, bouncing on her hip.

Thor-Dad was sitting on an armchair, sipping some mead.

"Brunhilda!" Val called, "Don't forget to take your father out!"

"I won't!" She screamed back.

"Dahlia, take your uncle out!" She screamed louder, a hand popped out of what I had learned was the royal weaponry and gave a thumbs up.

Val lead me outside and began walking down the street. I heard murmurs and whispers as I passed, a few women pointed at me,a couple of merchants cackled and a lady even ran from me. I could feel the stares eating at me.

"Anyone who has a problem with her, get the hell out of Asgard." Val yelled, everyone immediately looked down and resumed business.

Eventually we got to a fork. Either continue down the paved road or take a gravel one. She lead me down the gravel road and we continued walking.

At this point I could feel my lungs burning and Val sensed something was wrong.

"You need to rest." It was a statement, not a question.

She walked into a thicket and came out dragging a log. She sat down and I joined her. Pulling out a flask she held it up, I could see ruins.

"Brunnhilde." She said, "It's my name, no one except my family knows."

"Wow." She'd really tell me something that personal?

"Of course Brunhilda was named after me, only one _N_ in her name of course, and it ends with an _A_ not an _E_."

I nodded, watching her take a long drink. I clasped my hands and watched a bug crawl in the grass. We sat there for a moment, it was peaceful and the breeze was perfect.

"Ready to set out?" She asked after a few minutes, I stood up.

We continued down the trail until we reached a stable. It was a massive barn with horse stables in it, but instead of horses, it had Pegasi in it. The nameplates on the front were written in Ruinic, English, Norwegian and Braille.

The Pegasi were white, black, brown and gold, some had spots, others did not. Val lead me to one that was purely white, she stroked its neck and smiled.

"This is Gunther, my trusty steed." She said proudly, I stifled a laugh.

"Like the _Ice Kings_ penguins from _Adventure Time_?" I asked, she looked at me confused.

"No, it means brave warrior. He's my combat steed." She said, looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"Val!!" Came a cheery voice, around the corner came two women, one an Asian looking woman, the other a blonde with brown eyes. Both of them had long hair, the blonde wore a floor length cream dress, the other wore black tights and a gray, cotton tank top and sneakers. I guess Asgardians do dress like us.

"How are you?" The Asian asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Yuliya, Yuliya Leifdottir." She said, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Brit, Brit Ingmurdottir." She also shook my hand, they turned back to Val and asked if they could ride tomorrow, she quickly agreed.

They left and Val smiled.

"Yuliya is a great girl, one of your sisters and cousins best friends." She said, looking at me.

"She won't laugh at you, or stare at you. Her mother resorted to prostitution after Ragnarok, she was born of wedlock as well, but not even from a loving relationship. She doesn't even know her father."

I was quiet, the only noise was that of the stallions. Val ran a hand through Gunther's mane and smiled.

"I've brought you here to teach you how to ride." She said, grinning.

"All my girls know how to." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Frigga, Brunhilda, Dahlia, Mista, and now... you."

She asked for my hand, she took it and placed it on the soft neck of the Pegasus. It's hair looked coarse but it was smooth, as was his mane.

I touched the front of his face and he sneezed and let out a grunt. I laughed and pulled my hand away, Val was smiling.

"Gunther likes you." She said, stifling a laugh.

"He must know you're all good people."

"Huh?"

"You girls, he likes you all."

She turned to me seriously and said,

"I'm not expecting you to call me 'mom' or anything, just know I'm here for you."


	24. T

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. Announcement at the end of the chapter.**

 _Chris's POV_

"Chris!" T snapped at me, I glared at her and set down the telescope.

Her purple skin and yellow hair stood out against the black of her ship, her red eyes made her look even more intimidating.

"Toke-Toke, have you tracked them down yet?" Bobby asked.

"Call me by my first name one more time and you will die the most painful death imaginable." She growled, Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

"What were you even thinking? Calling yourself Taser-Face?" I asked, he crossed his arms.

"They don't know I'm not him. They don't even know he's dead. Plus I love hearing about him from your dad." He explained.

"Well, it doesn't give you the right to pose as a dead guy." I said. T rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, there is nothing past them going to Knowhere so that's your best bet." She explained, tightening her holster.

"Hey, do you want to join us at Tyl's party later?" Bobby asked.

"No, I don't need to go to another prissy girl's party." She said, walking over to us.

"But it's Tyl." Bobby said.

"Even better, another girl Chris has a past with." She said, tilting her head.

"Hey, you may not know how to have fun, but I do." I said, she punched me on the shoulder.

"Chris, we agreed that I'm the brains, you're the looks and Bobby's the sidekick." She said, I smiled.

An alarm went off on my communicator and I sighed.

"Duty calls." I said.

"Okay, tell your family I said hi."

"I will!" I yelled, undoing the hatch on the boarding door.

"Can I come?" Bobby asked.

"No!" I yelled, already shutting the door.

 _Dahlia's POV_

Mom had just left with Amber to go down to the stables and I was supposed to do something with Uncle Loki.

I know what you're thinking, he should be helping me. He is, I'm just planning it. I stepped out of the armoury and had two swords. Loki was okay at sword fighting so I thought this might be fun.

"Uncle Loki!" I yelled, he walked to the bottom of the staircase and had his arms crossed.

"Yes."

"Catch!" I threw one at him and he caught it without turning his head.

"That's very dangerous." He said, watching me go down the steps.

"Are you dead?" I asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Figuratively, yes." He followed me outside and behind the palace, Korg waved at us and I waved back. Uncle Loki just looked at him for a moment and continued on.

Once we were concealed by a thicket I smiled and got into a fighting position.

"Ready?" I asked.

"For what?"

"I'm going to try to tap you with my sword." I smiled and he looked at me with confusion written across his face.

"Well, you should never challenge the god of mischief."

"Even if he's my uncle?"

"Yes, I will not hesitate to bring you down in combat, my dear niece."

"If you hurt me dad would kill you."

"Well, I'll beat you without causing you harm."

"We shall see."

I ran towards him and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I whipped around and swung my sword, it went through him as I realized it was a duplicate.

"Dumb magic." I whispered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned I got a face-full of smoke. I turned and ran at him, he wasn't shiny so I knew it was the real him. I held my sword tighter than I ever had before and screamed.

He turned, and his sword hit mine.

 _Clang, clang, clang._

The sounds of the metal on metal filled the area. Every time I almost hit him he'd block me, every time he almost hit me I'd block him.

"Come on Loki, you wouldn't want a teenager to beat you." I taunted.

"You wouldn't want a middle-aged asgardian to beat you, would you?"

"Ah!" I grunted, hitting the sword out of his hands.

He disappeared and reappeared behind me, and gently tapped me on the back with the tip of his sword.

"Good job, I bet your father would faint if he saw you fighting like that."

"Thanks uncle."

 **I'm going to be adding more chapters at the beginning of the story. I feel like things moved way too quickly there but don't worry. For every filler chapter there will be a chapter that continues here. I'll alternate early chapter to new chapter. It will only be for a month or so, so don't worry. Anyways, I hope you understand and happy reading.**


	25. Theif

**A/N I do not own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Brunhilda's POV_

"Dad, come on." I said, trying to pull my father out of his chair.

"Brun, it's not worth it. I couldn't save Mista, I wasn't there for my children, I couldn't save Graham. I'm a lousy father."

I scoffed,

"You're the best father I've ever had."

He laughed at that.

"I'd hope so."

I smiled and he set down the mead.

"You better not become a lump on a log." I said, he smiled.

"You know I can't promise that." I smiled and he stood up. Crumbs fell from his lap and we laughed.

"What do you propose we do?" Dad asked.

"Maybe we can see what Korg is up to?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, Korg is going to stalk Dahlia for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay... we can train." I thought aloud, he gave me a thumbs down.

"Go down to America?" I asked, he rolled his remaining eye.

"Fine, what should we do?" I asked, he smiled.

"Follow me."

And I did, and I've never regretted something more in my entire life. We wound up at an antique shop owned by Brit's father Ingmur, an older man with sagging skin and a constant frown.

"Why are we here?" I asked, Dad smiled. He picked up a small, glass ornament adorned with Pegasi.

"Brunhilda, this was made by a midguardian. We don't know them, but here it is... it's affecting us." He trailed off.

"Imagine how we impact people we don't know." He said, setting it down. I looked at the ground and thought about that for a moment. The HYDRA guards I had... killed... they had families, families that mourned them, that cursed my name.

But... there were the people I saved. The innocent people who HYDRA could have killed had I... no... we hadn't stopped them when we did. Those people don't know I helped them.

And then there are the citizens of our kingdom, whom I will do my best to help. They know I'm impacting their lives, for better or for worse.

Maybe that's what it means to be a queen.

 _Frigga's POV_

"Hello?" I called out, my footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Mr.Collector?" Janice called out into the maze of shelves and cages.

A girl, no older than 25, came around the corner. Her yellow skin stood out amongst the many trinkets in the room. Her sandy-blonde hair was worn in 2 pigtails and bounced against her shoulders.

"The Collecter's been expecting you... Frigga." She said cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Word's gone out, you're a wanted woman." She said, walking away and motioning for the group to follow. They came to a circular desk with a man on the other side. The Collector.

"Hello." Graham said, extending a hand.

The man looked up from the book he was examining and glared at Graham, who promptly lowered his hand.

"Well, if it isn't Asguardian royalty." He bowed at Graham, Mista and me and his servant did the same.

"I suppose you know why we're here." Brenner said, crossing his arms.

"You want to get home... I'll help you, for a price of course."

"You're in debt to my father, I'll cash the debt."

"You can't cash it in, only your father can."

"We don't want to get wrapped up in whatever scheme you're thinking of." I said, he smiled and spread his hands out.

"No, no you don't but... believe it or not an infinity stone is involved."

I felt my blood run cold.

"What's an infinity stone?" Janice asked, swaying side to side.

"An infinity stone is a stone that has the power to bend reality and make the wielder almost invincible... if it didn't kill them of course." He said, thankfully giving a watered down version for the girl.

"Oh... ok." She said, looking at the ground.

"Which one?" I asked, he smiled.

"Power."

"Where is it?"

"Well, it _was_ at the Nova Corps headquarters but someone stole it."

"How?" Brenner yelled, "How does an _infinity stone_ get stolen out of a military base?"

"A crafty thief."

"No theif is that crafty." Graham butted in, Brenner nodded.

"And if they are, I'd like to meet them."

The Collector smiled and folded his hands.

"Well, would you like to go home or not."

"Yes." Amelia said, walking closer to the man.

"Well then, get the stone back and bring it to me." He said.

"Shouldn't we give it to the military?" Mista piped up.

"Sure, but I won't help you." He said, I sighed.

"Fine, we're in."


	26. Thieves, wards and waffles

**A/N I do not own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Amelia's POV_

"So... how do we find this mysterious theif?"

"Great question, we ask around." Frigga said,

"Excuse me?"

"We're in a huge criminal hub, maybe someone knows a crafty theif."

"So... where do we start?" I asked.

"Graham, stay with Mista, Adelaida and Janice. The rest of us will ask around."

"Why do I have to babysit?" Graham asked.

"Because Mista is your sister and you should get to know her better." Frigga said, walking off. I ran to her and she smiled.

"Brenner!" She called, I heard the poor boy jogging to us.

We began asking around at a market place but no one knew of a theif that crafty. We then went to an alley full of people in petticoats offering watched and drugs, no leads. But a lead came in an unassuming older woman who was playing the harmonica outside a bar.

"I hear you want to know of a crafty theif." She croaked, looking at the ground.

"Yes ma'am." Frigga said, crouching down to her eye-level.

"I hear Thanos' ward is capable of such a feat."

"Ward?" Brenner asked.

"She's just a myth. Supposedly the great Peter Quill's daughter who was kidnapped a good 8 years ago. Whether or not she's alive is up for debate."

"Do you have any idea where to find her?" Brenner asked, the woman laughed.

"No, but I feel as though she'll be wherever Thanos is. Maybe you can figure that out."

"Fight Thanos?" I asked, "On our own?"

"No, that's impossible. However you may be able to fight one of his minions."

The woman resumed her playing and Frigga nodded.

"Thank you." We walked back to the group, already formulating our plan.

"We need to find where Thanos's minions are." I said, Mista nodded.

"While I know I can't help, might I suggest going back to Xander and hacking into the Nova Corps security tapes?"

"Mista, that's brilliant!" Brenner said, she laughed.

"What's that?" Frigga asked, pulling a beat up poster off a wall.

"It appears to be a poster advertising some award a woman named Carol Danvers recieved back in the early 2000's."

"Huh." I said, taking the poster.

"Captain Marvel, that seems like a self-obsessed name." Mista said, Frigga shrugged.

"Well, she managed to find a species a home so maybe the title was bestowed upon her."

"Oh well, we need to focus on the mission at hand. Next stop, Xandar."

 _Jack's POV_

"Thanks Adhira." I said as the waitress refilled my water. Today marks the 3 week anniversary of staying at this small town. School starts in 2 weeks but I think I'm being homeschooled with the other Revengers this year.

Betty was wiping down a table while Peter Parker sat at the table next to it. He was drinking black coffee and chatting with his wife, MJ.

She stood up and walked over to me, sitting down across from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly said, she tilted her head.

"Stop lying to me."

I laughed and took a long sip of water.

"I got into a fight with my grandpa over waffles." I admitted, she exhaled through her nostrils.

"That's a lame fight."

"It's not the content of the fight." I said, "It's just the fact that we got into such a big one over _waffles_."

She nodded and glanced at Peter who awkwardly waved at us.

"That sucks, I don't know what to tell you. My son's only 5, I'm not familiar with waffle fights."

I laughed.

"Thanks MJ, that actually helped me in a weird way."

"You're welcome Jack." She said, standing up.

"You're someone I definitely don't want to get murdered."


	27. Circles

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Chris's POV_

"Alright guys, according to Dey we have a tall, pale girl with light green eyes and dark black hair, long."

"We don't need to go over the details Chris." Rocket said, adjusting his gun.

"Alright, they should be back on Xandar so look alive a-holes." Dad said.

"Peter." Drax warned, "Chris is here."

"He's old enough now."

"If you say so."

"Gamora!" Dad called, mom crossed her arms and gave him the side eye.

"Are we really going to argue about this right now?" I asked, Dad shook his head.

"Here's the deal, we find the people and turn them in to The Corps." I said.

"Let's get this over with." Aunt Nebula said.

I walked over to a group of ladies and asked if they'd seen any suspicious behavior.

"You mean like that?" A girl said, pointing to a large orange ring in the middle of the plaza.

"I found something!" I yelled into my mic.

I jumped over a bench and into the orange circle.

"Ahhhh!" A chorus screams filled my ears. I fell into a tall boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Graham!" Yelled a girl with strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'm okay Amelia." He said, he pushed me off him and I saw the orange circle was gone.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a boy with brown hair.

"No, no no. You're under arrest for fleeing from The Nova Corps and injuring 5 soldiers."

"They kidnapped us." The woman I recognized as Frigga said.

"Excuse me?"

"Taserface kidnapped us and brought us to that place." Adelaida said.

"Taserface... dammit Bobby!"

Graham raised an eyebrow.

"His name isn't Taserface, it's Bobby." I shook my head, "That little bastard keeps on telling people that's his name."

"Language." Said Janice.

"Yeah, sorry, whatever, but that doesn't negate the fact that you injured a few soldiers."

"Self-defense." Frigga said.

"Fine. I know they are-"

"Chris!!!!!" Came a voice, my dad.

He was running towards us, his gun in hand. Mom and Aunt Nebula were behind him holding daggers. Drax was running with Rocket on his shoulder, Mantis and Groot in tow.

Frigga turned and ran, grabbing a dagger out of midair and throwing it back. The party followed her but they weren't fast enough.

Mom caught up to Brenner who socked her in the mouth and kicked her in the stomach. He grabbed a rock but she grabbed his hand and made him drop it.

Adelaida scrunched up her face in concentration and stuck her hand out. Nothing. She did it again, nothing.

Groot and Mantis grabbed her, Mista and Janice by the shoulders.

"Oh man!" She said, stomping her foot.

Drax was fighting Frigga. She seemed to dance around him, as if the battlefield were a stage. He landed a cut on her arm but she disappeared in black smoke.

When she reappeared she was behind him, she hit him in the back of the neck but he turned around and tackled her.

Amelia and Rocket seemed to be somewhat getting along. Since this was a no-Kill mission we couldn't use our guns so Rocket was trying to claw her. She held him by the neck and smiled.

Suddenly a figure seemingly appeared beside me. Her face was covered with a black hood but she let me see her face. She was the girl from my dreams, my sister.

She punched me hard and I fell to the ground. My family gasped and ran towards me and Meredith. She let down her hood and they all gasped.

"Hello." She said, walking towards my dad. She kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his gun and ran. No one went after her, we were all stuck in shock.

"Meredith!" Dad yelled after a moment, running the direction she went. But it was futile, she was nowhere to be seen.

"We lost the 'convicts' and Meredith." Aunt Nebula said, "Lets find them."


	28. Yuliya Takes A Stand

**A/N sorry it's taken me so long, I'm in a local musical so practice has been pretty much my whole life. I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Yuliya's POV_

"Yuliya, I'm going out!" My father called, walking out the front door.

I sighed and glanced around the empty living room. There weren't any books I hadn't read or any weapons I hadn't tested. There was only one thing I could do.

Go for a stroll.

The second I walked out of my house I saw him. The mighty Thor was sitting on a log on my street, drinking the biggest mug of Meade I'd ever seen.

"Hello!" I called, walking over.

"Ah, Yuliya..."

"Thor, where's Dahlia?"

"With Amber I think." He said.

"Ah."

An awkward silence loomed over us.

"Well," I said, trying to ease the air. "Have you seen Oddveig's new hairstyle?"

"Yes, it's horrible." He said, letting out a chuckle.

"It's all up here," he said, putting his hands beside his head "and it's always knotted."

"Yes!" I said, knocking over his mug.

The mug fell from the log and spilt all over the ground, turning the dusty brown soil dark.

"It's all right, I can go back to Cnute's."

I nodded and picked up the mug.

"How are the girls doing?" I asked, he looked to the ground.

"They're occupying their time."

"I see, and you?"

He looked at me bewildered,

"How am _I_ doing?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sorry I, I wasn't expecting that. Well I'm... not well. This is... this _feeling_ it's worse than..."

He took a breath in and looked into the air.

"It's worse than when my mother died. It's worse than when my father died, it's even worse than when Gala died. How? Why? She's still alive, _isn't_ she?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes." I said.

"Why? Why does this hurt more?"

"Because she's your daughter, she's someone you are raising and someone you love."

"Does this make me a bad person?"

"No. No it doesn't. I'm sure Gala and your parents understand. They know Thor, I promise you that this doesn't mean you're a bad person. I swear on Valhalla."

We were silent for a moment, then he spoke.

"You're wise beyond your years."

"I know."

It was then when I saw Loki behind him. I looked at Thor and he nodded, I stood up and grabbed the mug.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll drop this off." I walked past both brothers and sighed. Sometimes I forget just how young I am. I wandered the streets, seeing the glances of others in my peripheral vision.

I eventually made my way to the castle and was immediately let inside.

"Val!" I called, "Val!"

"She's outside." Korg said, rounding a corner suddenly.

"Oh! Oh yeah, thanks."

I made my way to the garden and saw her sitting in the middle. She was holding a stuffed bear, tears streaming down her face.

"I know you're out there. Show yourself!" She commanded, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to know where I should put it." I said, gesturing with the mug.

"Yes, just leave it on the dining room table I'll get it in a minute."

I wanted to ask her if she was alright but I knew that would be out of place. I did what I was told and left promptly.

I didn't see Thor when I arrived at my house. I walked inside and didn't see my father anywhere. I sat on a chair and began meditating.

My father came inside but was careful to not disturb me. Once I was finished he beckoned for me to sit at the table.

"Liya," He said, his sunburned hands fumbling with each other, "Tony Stark came by and... he'd like for you to show Maria how to defend herself."

"Alright," I said, "why were so so nervous?"

"Oh, it's until September."

"That's only 2 months away."

"In New York."

"I'm aware."

"So, you'll do it?"

I nodded.


	29. The Disappearance of One Carol Danvers

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Chris's POV_

"T! T!" I yelled, walking through the halls of her ship.

"Are you sure she's here, kid?" Rocket asked, I nodded.

"I am Groot."

"This isn't a repeat of my birthday, she _is_ here."

"How can you tell?" Mantis asked excitedly.

"The lights are on and it's dead quiet."

"The lights are on even when she's not here." Rocket reminded me.

"Yeah, but she plays audio recording of footsteps when she's not home. Remember?"

"Sadly."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the main area of the ship. She had a few knickknacks out as well as some guns. One of them was opened up and seemed to be getting modified.

I turned to see T holding a gun, peering around a corner.

"I thought you were pirates." She said, putting the gun in a holster.

"You dyed your hair." Rocket said, her hair was now a vibrant orange.

"Yeah. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Can't I come see my best friend?"

"Not out of the blue you can't. Besides, how did you even get in here?"

"Rocket overrid your safety protocol."

The trash panda snickered into a paw.

"Of course he did. Mantis, set that down."

Mantis had picked up a packet of green orbs that emitted a dreamlike glow. She carefully set them down and T turned to face me again.

"What's up?"

"We found a group of criminals and they got away." I explained, "have you heard of anybody... forgein... that has tried to get into contact with a group of pirates?"

"I only hang with Deniz and his crew now."

"So, no."

She rolled her eyes,

"Mantis, you can pick that up."

Mantis was staring at a necklace with crystals that changed color. She gingerly picked it up and began to examine it.

"Chris, I hate to tell ya this but I've heard nothing."

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"Look, I'll see if Deniz has heard anything but I doubt it."

"Thank you."

"Also, do you happen to know a Carol Danvers?"

I nodded, "She occasionally helps us out."

"Yeah well, she's disappeared. Out of thin air."

"Well that's nice, no more competition." Rocket said, "Competition meaning like, for popularity." He clarified for a confused Mantis.

"Who could've taken her?" I asked.

T sighed and examined her gun.

"I don't know, maybe she went on vacation or something."

"Not likely, that girl prides herself on never quitting and never giving up."

"Maybe Thanos got to her."

"Not likely, Carol's extremly strong."

"Thanos needs the stones, and Carol's power comes from the space stone."

"So you think Thanos took her to try and drain her powers to make the space stone?"

T nodded.

"But that's impossible, the space stone is on Earth."

"It is?"

"Yeah, Carol told us."

Groot nodded and T sighed.

"Well, luckily she's smart. We don't need to worry about Thanos finding out it's exact location."

"But what if Carol loses her powers?"

"We'll have to find her before she does."

"Okay, update us if you hear anything."

Just then a hologram appeared of none other than Irani Rael.

"Tokyo, we need you to come to our headquarters." She turned her head to face me, "We also need you guardians."

I nodded.

"Why do you need us?" Rocket asked, Irani sighed.

"We have intel that Thanos is trying to steal the reality stone. We have to formulate a plan. The Collector has been bribed into not giving the stone over to Thanos but that doesn't mean the titan won't use brute force."

"He's definitely gonna use brute force." Rocket said, I nodded.

"At what time do you need us?"

"17:00 o'clock."

"Thanks Irani!" I called, the hologram disappeared.

"I guess your little wild goose chase is going to be put on the back burner for now." T said.

"I know, _Tokyo._ "

She whipped out her gun and fired it, narrowly missing me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, she crossed her arms. Her red eyes pierced through my soul.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. By. My. Real. Name. Again."

I nodded and she smiled.

"Now that that's settled, let's go to Nova Corps Headquarters."

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. There was a death in the family and then it was Thanksgiving and finals week is coming up so yeah. Thank you for reading!**


	30. Game Night 2035

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's. I also own none of the games in this chapter.**

 _3rd Person POV_

"Wake up, it's already 3:00."

Thor Odinson groaned and opened his eye to see his wife standing above him, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Val." He said, sitting up. "I'm a failure."

Valkyrie sat down next to her husband and sighed. She grasped his hand and used her free one to hold his face. Her thumb gently brushed up and down his eyepatch as she spoke,

"No you're not. I couldn't save my sisters, my family... does that make me a failure?"

"Of course not." Thor said, Val nodded.

"You did everything you could, you're the farthest thing from a failure."

She kissed her husband before standing up and yanking him out of bed.

"I'm not letting you repeat my mistakes, we're going for an adventure today."

Val threw clothes at Thor while assuring him that Brun and Dahlia were with Enar and Britt and they'd be fine. Once he was ready, Thor and Val made their way down to Heimdall's post.

"Heimdall!" Val called, the man turned and smiled at the pair.

"Tell Thor what you told me." Val said, he nodded.

"Mista is well. As is Graham and Frigga."

"Where are they?" Thor asked suddenly.

"That... I don't know." Heimdall lied, for he did know. But he could not say. Right after Mista and the others were taken into space, Dr. Strange pulled Heimdall aside.

 _"I need you to lie and say that you have no idea where any of them are. And if they ask say that Brenner was in the beam, trust me. You need to."_

 _"I will, Strange," Heimdall said, "But only because The Ancient One trusted you. Don't let us down."_

 _Strange nodded and shook his hand._

 _"Thank you, Heimdall."_

 _Strange walked away but Wong stayed and rubbed his temples._

 _"I need you to tell me if they ever become mortally wounded. Strange has shared to me his plan, and all of them need to be alive for it to work."_

 _Heimdall nodded and Wong quickly thanked him before walking off._

"See, Mista is ok." Val said, holding Thor's hand.

"Is that all you wished to show me?"

"No, Thor we are going to to relive the old days."

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Tony, Thor's here!" Pepper called, as her long time friends entered her home. Tony rounded a corner, sunglasses and suit on, clapping his hands together.

"Point-break, Vino, what's up?"

"You know why we're here Tony, now where are the others?"

Steve Rogers smiled and rounded the same corner with his old suit on.

"Looking fierce Rogers." Tony said, making finger guns.

"Is everyone hiding back there?" Val asked, Steve nodded.

"Come on out then!" Val called, Thor chuckled.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Hope, Peter Parker and Loki rounded the corner all at once.

All of them were in their old suits. (Banner wore slacks and a button up shirt)

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we all were thinking and the kids wouldn't want us to be sad." Hope said, "While searching for them, we should still make time for ourselves. We're doing all we can do."

"Speaking of which, that ship you took to Earth. Garbage, the thing's unfixable. I'm going to have to make a new ship out of scratch." Tony butted in.

"But, that's beside the point." Sam said.

"So, we thought we'd start back up our game nights." Bruce said, Thor smiled.

"I'd like that."

They started off the night with good old fashioned _Sorry!_ Because the game only had four players they split up into groups, of three.

The blue team was Thor, Val and Loki. The green team was Bruce, Nat, and Tony. The yellow team was Sam, Steve and Bucky. And the red team was Peter and Clint.

Shockingly, the red team one. Next up was BINGO which Tony argued shouldn't be played seen as though it was a game of luck. He lost. In fact, the victor was none other than Clint Barton himself.

"You cheated."

"How could I have cheated? If anybody cheated it'd be Loki."

Loki smirked.

"He rigged it." Tony said, Nat gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Next up was twister, the person in charge of the spinner was Bruce seen as though high stress situations seemed to trigger the big guy. And Twister stressed the scientist out.

People dropped one by one until there were only two left, Natasha Romanoff-Banner, and Scott Lang.

"How are you so good at this, Scott?" Clint asked in amazement.

"Cassie loved this game when she was younger. We used to play it all the time."

"It's true." Hope said, crossing her arms.

"I thought it was going to come down to Natasha and Hope." Bruce added in.

"We all did." Bucky said.

"Left hand on green." Bruce said.

Nat carefully moved her hand to the nearest green space as did Scott. Problem was, Scott had occupied the space she was going for, making her twist her arm in an unnatural way.

"Give up yet Ms. Black Widow?" Scott asked, sweat pouring down his face.

Nat purposely fell, making Scott the victor. He jumped up and huggged Hope screaming, "I did it! I did it!" Over and over again.

"You let him win?" Val asked angrily, "he's never going to stop mentioning it."

"He deserves the win." Nat said, thinking about Janice and her own little girl.

"What's next on the gaming radar?"

Before Nat could respond, FRIDAY's voice rang throughout the room.

"Incoming message from Nick Fury."

Her voice was soon replaced by Fury's.

"Attention Stark, we found the headquarters of what we believe to be the last remaining HYDRA operatives."

Scott looked around the room before saying,

"Let's go kick their ass."


	31. Mildew and Misery

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Graham's POV_

"Well, that was a travesty." I said, folding my arms.

"That's putting it lightly." Amelia said, folding her arms as well.

"Well, we made it out." Frigga said, holding Janice.

"Yeah, but now we know that there's a whole team of people and trees and raccoons and weird bug ladies that are trying to kill us." I said.

"They're not trying to kill us, just capture us." Frigga said, I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't make it any better." I said.

"I mean, it kinda does." Amelia said.

"Guys, I'm tired." Adelaida whined.

"I know, we need to find a place to bunker down in." Frigga said, Brenner nodded.

"Let's go." He said.

We walked along back alleys and occasionally a residential street, until we came across a nice B and B.

"Can we stay here?" Mista asked.

"It's worth a shot." Frigga said, she studied the architecture before saying,

"The place looks hundreds of years old."

And it did. The paint was peeling and the roof tiles looked like they were going to fall off at any second. The windows were crooked and it appeared to only be lit by candles.

"We have no money." I said, Frigga grinned, she pulled out a shiny gray card from her pocket.

"I nicked it from the black haired fellow who tackled you." Frigga said, smirking.

"You're so much like Uncle Loki." Mista giggled.

"I'd hope so." She responded.

"Well, do you think she'll by that we're Chris Quill?" I asked.

"Let's hope she doesn't check the name." Amelia said, I nodded.

We entered the room and the smell of mildew hit me like a lightning bolt. I stifled a gag and the 7 of us walked into the front parlor.

It was filled with pink floral print couches and chairs. The room was white and the brown mantle by the front desk was covered with a thin layer of dust.

"Hello." Frigga called out, peering into the room behind the desk.

An old lady emerged wearing a white night gown, her thin, gray hair in curlers. She smiled at us before asking in a croaky voice,

"How many rooms?"

"Just the one." Brenner said, Amelia shot him a look of disgust.

"It's better to stay together." He whispered to her.

Frigga handed the woman the card and the lady swiped it. She handed it back to Frigga before handing her a big, rusty key.

"Room number 102 dear." She said, retreating back into the room behind the desk.

We went through the only hallway branching from the front room. Frigga unlocked the door and we walked into a room as ghastly as the parlor.

I sat on the bed only to sink completely into it, and not in a good way. The bedsheets were plain white and the couch next to the two double beds was green with two purple stripes down the middle. The couch was itchy and was barely big enough to fit my torso.

Janice and Mista shared a bed as did Adelaida and Mista. Brenner turned to my cousin and me before sighing,

"One of us gets the couch, one the floor, and the other the bath-shower hybrid."

"I'll take what no one wants." Frigga said.

"I'll take whatever you don't want Brenner." I said.

Brenner made a beeline for the bath and I laid down on the couch, Frigga the floor.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked after everyone else went to sleep.

"Sure." I said, turning my head to face her.

"Do you think all this is worth it?" She asked, "All the stealing and lying. Surely our family will find us."

"We don't know how long that'll take though."

"I know... it's just... I feel like we're doing the wrong thing."

"How so?"

"Well, I've stolen more things in the past week than I have my whole life. We don't have a consistent place we're staying at, and there's 3 kids we have to take care of."

"I see your point but, I feel like the ends justify the means."

"Well it's good that someone does."

"Yeah."

"Graham,"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know that Mista and I were talking, and she thinks you're the coolest big brother to ever exist."

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 _Scott's POV_

"Alright guys, the building's right there." I said, shifting from side to side.

"Nervous?" Tony asked, I nodded.

"We thought we beat them 14 years ago and now look at where we are. I don't want to come back in 14 years and do it all over again."

"We won't have to, Scott." Cap said, clasping my shoulder.

"Hopefully this'll be the last time I have to fight this stupid organization." Val said, leaning on her husband.

"One can only hope." Clint muttered.

"Guys, we're landing." Natasha called out, I braced myself for the battle that was about to come.

 **A/N Howdy y'all, I made a new cover! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I needed more time to work on the battle but I wanted to give you guys an update. Tell me which story line interests you the most right now , I'd love to see what you have to say.**


	32. Romanov

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _3rd person POV_

As the helicopter landed in front of the final HYDRA base, the memories came flooding back to Tony. Tony clenched his fists and saw Bruce doing the same.

"Don't Hulk out there, buddy." Tony said, patting Bruce on the shoulder.

"Not plannin' on it."

Nat and Hope were stretching, a key component to winning a battle... at least in their minds. Everyone else just made sure they had everything.

The door opened and out came the hero's. Tony flew off immediately, as did Vision, while T'Challa and Bucky ran ahead of the group.

Once they had a clear visual on the building, Sam flew into the air. He sent a drone into the building through a window. Shortly after, a gunshot was heard, almost instantaneously a group of soldiers came running out of the building.

They started shooting into the woods, hitting Steve's sheild. Bucky held up a gun and began shooting the soldiers aiming at him and Steve. All the soldiers then fired in their direction, allowing Nat to sneak into the building.

Nat climbed up a wall and entered through a window. She slowly walked throughout the empty room, it seemed abandoned. Nothing was there, just animal excrement, old papers and some sticks.

She began her decent down the creaky wooden stairs, eerily aware of the creaks of the boards in an otherwise silent building. The dust swirled in the air, visible due to the windows letting in all the sun's light.

Nat heard the unmistakable voice of Thor, from outside. He seemed happy, which was a good sign. She hit the concrete floor and squatted. If a soldier saw her through the ground floor window, they'd realize the team was just distracting them... and she would be compromised.

Now walking on her knees, Nat heard a faint sound. She pressed her ear to the floor and the sound became clearer. She crawled along until she noticed something, a brick on the wall that stuck out more than the others. She pressed it and saw the floor open up.

A bright, blue light came from the new passage and Nat could see a white staircase. She walked down the steps and saw _him._

" _Manek."_ Nat said, he turned around to see her pointing a gun at him, he grinned.

"I heard you caught my brother." This Manek said, Nat nodded.

"He killed my friend." She reminded him, he laughed.

"Natasha, Natasha, Natasha." He said, wagging a finger.

"Don't."

"You're a cleaver one, pity you left the Red Room though."

"It's not, it's the best thing I've ever done."

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." She retorted, he laughed.

This Manek had the same grin as his brother, the same eyes too. But this one had gray, thinning hair, and a scar above his left eyebrow.

"Put your hands in the air." Nat said, he shook his head.

"You know I'm not going to do that."

"I hoped you would." She said, shooting him in the knee. He collapsed to the ground, smiling through the pain.

"What have you been working on?" Nat asked.

"We've tested two Asgardians, one half-Asgardian, a human and a super soldier to see who was the most resilient. Well, physically speaking. Our goal is to create the most powerful soldier ever seen."

"Was, your goal _was_."

"Maybe now, but I have a feeling someone will use the information we've collected."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Agent Romanov, you never are."

Nat put cuffs on him and matched him out of the building.

"Collect the stuff in the lab." She told Tony, he nodded.

"I'm going to help." Bruce said. She nodded while giving him a quick kiss.

Steve walked past them, Manek giggled.

"HAIL HYDRA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, for all the world to hear.


	33. Half-God

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Graham's POV_

"Are you sure about this?" I asked a cross Frigga.

"Yes. It has to work, it _has to._ "

We entered the Nova Corps headquarters, heads held high. Immediately guns were pointed at us from all directions, Mista held onto my hand for dear life.

"We wish to speak to Dey." Frigga said, a man entered through the door on the other side of the room, it was none other than Dey.

"What do you want?"

"To help. You see, we want to get back to Earth and we want the infinity stones out of Thanos's hands. If we help you, we want safe passage to Earth." Frigga reasoned.

"You really haven't committed any crimes besides theft, we've reimbursed everyone you stole from ny the way." Dey said, Frigga blushed.

"I don't see why not." He reasoned, "You'll have to work with some others though."

"Who?" I asked, the door opened and my heart dropped.

* * *

"I am NOT working with them." Frigga said sternly, gesturing to the guardians.

"Why not?" Asked the raccoon.

"You tried to kill us." She said.

"So? Quill tried to kill me." The raccoon retorted.

"Didn't your dad try to kill my dad?" Mista asked, Frigga's jaw tightened.

"Not right now."

"Oh, okay."

"Look, if what you're saying is true... then you shouldn't be worried about us." Quill reasoned.

"He's got a point." Amelia admitted.

"Fine, but I want it to be perfectally clear that I need to be consultated before we do anything rash." Frigga demanded, Quill nodded.

"We have a deal."

They shook on it.

"What's your name mister?" Janice asked, Quill smiled.

"The name's Star Lord, kid."

* * *

 _Ambers POV_

"Mom, I'm fine." I said, wiggling out of my mother's bone-crushing hug.

"I know, I just missed you." She said, "Thanks for letting me stay by the way."

"No problem." Val said, she leaned over to _my father_ before not so quietly saying;

"I can see why you dated her. She's sweet, and she's a beauty."

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Korg said, "You can always talk to me if you have any questions."

"Erik would have a field-day with him." My mom whispered into my year, I laughed.

"Let me show you into your room."

Once my mom was all unpacked I decided to show her around New Asgard.

"So, here is Cnute's tavern." I said, gesturing to the old, wooden building. "You can bring your own mug or use one of theirs."

"What's the currency here?" My mom suddenly asked, I shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Dahlia or Brunhilda."

"Your sisters, right?"

"Yeah."

We walked a bit farther down the road before I heard a voice cry out my name.

"Amber!" I turned to see Brit running towards me.

"Hey, Brit. Long time no see."

"Yeah, I've just been so busy with the business and the Pegasi." She said, catching her breath.

"Her dad runs a sewing shop." I explained to mom.

She brushed back her long hair and smiled, turns out she has dimples.

"Yeah, it's the best in the galaxy." She said, my mom smiled.

"I'll have to go there sometime. Do you just do repairs or do you make clothes?"

"Both! Mainly repairs and alterations but we do have some clothes, however limited they may be."

Mom nodded.

"How did you and Brit meet?" She asked me after Brit left.

I began to blush.

"At the Pegasus stables."

"She's very pretty."

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just making an observation."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the nearest building.

"That's Sif's weaponry."

"Good for her." Mom said, impressed.

"Yeah, she tests out the weapons and her husband makes them. They're quite a team."

"I'm sure."

"I know their son Enar was really close with Frigga." I explained.

"Maybe you should hang out with him sometime."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like someone I'd normally be friends with."

"Well, just try."

* * *

 _Val's POV_

"I sure hope Jane is comfortable here." My husband said, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Why are you so worried?"

"I want her to know that Amber is being taken care of here. You know, she's still 17 so Jane has the final say on whether or not she can stay here. Not that I'd force her to."

"Jane will be fine, as will you." I said, picking up a mug of... something.

"I sure hope so." Thor said, I rolled my eyes.

"Take this your majesty."

"Thank you, your highness."

"No problem."

He laughed.

"I love you." He said, chuckling.

"And I love you, for now at least." I joked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where's Brunhilda?" Thor asked.

"With Yuliya, she leaves soon."

"Dahlia?"

"In her room."

He nodded,

"And Amber is out with Jane."

"Correct." I said, he smiled.

"A broken clock is right twice a day." He said.

"Is that the saying? I thought it was once a day."

"No, it's twice."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Huh."

* * *

 _Frigga's POV_

"Look, I don't care if you're half-celestial. My vote counts just as much as yours does." Amelia said.

"That's not the point. The point is you're 13 and I'm like, older. Not like way older but still older." Peter said, "But me being half-god is pretty epic."

"Technically I'm half-god." Graham said.

"Asgardians don't count."

"Then neither do celestials."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"SHUT UP!" Gamora yelled, "Neither of you are gods. Now, we know where the stone is. We just need a plan."

"Plans are for losers." Drax said, "I say we storm in there and kill however many we need to."

"No, keep casualties to a minimum." Amelia said, "Thanos can just use all those deaths to justify his cause."

"She has a point." I admitted.

"Thank you."

"I disagree." Drax said, "Thanos kills all who stand in his way, why can't we?"

"Because we're the good guys. And that's not what good guys do." Mista piped up, I nodded.

"My sister is correct." Graham said, Mista grinned.

"You finally called me you're sister in front of someone!" She yelled, clapping.

Graham grinned.

"All in favor of Drax's idea raise their hand." Gamora said.

Drax, Rocket and T raised their hands.

"Well it's settled, least amount of casualties possible." Brenner said, clasping his hands together.

"Fine. I will do it, but I will not like it." Drax said, crossing his arms.

"Is he going to put a shirt on?" Adelaida asked.

"No, I have sensitive nipples. The very act of putting on a shirt causes me pain."

"Oh, okay." Mista said, eyebrows furrowed.

"That must suck when it gets cold out." Janice said.

"What must suck?"

"Not having a shirt on."

"But how can an action suck? And what would it be sucking? A smoothie? Water? An alcoholic beverage?"


	34. Reality

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Graham's POV_

"So, are you guys ready?" Peter asked us. I nodded,

"Janice, Mista and Adelaida will stay inside while Amelia patrols the perimeters of the spaceship. Chris and Nebula will be positioned a few yards from where I will be. Frigga and yourself will be a duo, as well as myself and T, Brenner and Mantis, Gamora and Drax, and Groot and Rocket."

"Good, we sneak in at all corners until the meetup spot is surrounded. Nova Corps is a few planets away and can get here in 5 minutes." Peter said, I nodded.

"Thanos won't be here, but his strongest minions will. Do NOT under any circumstances underestimate them." Gamora barked.

"Are we going to die?" Brenner asked, Frigga slapped his arm.

"No. We'll be fine. You're lucky Janice isn't in the room." Frigga sternly said.

"Janice, that's an old lady's name." Said Rocket, "It doesn't fit a cute little girl like her. Does she have a nickname?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Frigga said, Brenner nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Chris and I grew up together, alongside Bobby. You know him as Taserface." T said as we were making our way up to our spot.

"His name is Bobby?"

"Yeah, short for Bobbert."

"Really?"

"No."

I chuckled, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that that gun works just like Earth guns so don't you worry." T said.

"I'm glad I went to the shooting range last summer with Derek."

"Derek?"

"A friend of mine back on Earth. We weren't close, but we still hung out."

"So, Derek is your Bobby." She stated.

"Yeah."

We got into position just as a huge spaceship touched down a few feet from where the collector stood.

"Tell me again why we decided to come here."

"Thanos would never come here himself, it's easier if we imprison all of his minions so he has less to do his work. Eventually, he'll have to show up."

"Oh, yeah."

We watched as a cloaked figure waltzed up to The Collector. The man opened up the box and a red glow was emitted.

"Wait..." I said, "he wasn't supposed to bring the stone."

"Son of a bitch." T growled.

The cloaked figure reached in and picked up a glass container with one thing inside, the reality stone.

"I still can't believe that was inside my mother." I offhandedly said.

"Excuse me!?"

"I'll tell you later."

Then, I saw Drax running toward the figure as fast as he could... screaming.

Gamora ran after him as hundreds of soldiers exited the ship.

"Let's go!" T yelled.

"But the plan!"

"To hell with the plan!"

I ran after her, shooting blindly into the group of soldiers. A laser grazed the top of my hair, the smell of burnt hair enveloping me. Frigga ran into the field, daggers at hand.

"Can you make a gun outta that?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Only things I've been given." She explained, punching a man in his adamsapple before kicking him in the gut, knocking him down. "They kinda go into a pocket universe of sorts, then I grab them at will. That's why you never see the daggers stuck in someone's body." She stabbed someone in the knee before the dagger evaporated into purple smoke and reappeared in her hand, "the daggers were crafted to match my magic. They were built for me, and just for me. Hence the whole, I can summon them at will thing."

Just then, I went flying. I saw a sling-ring in front of my face as I was going up, on the other side was the ground. Needless to say, I was transported through the ring and hit the ground without ever having to fall.

"Glad I got you." Brenner said.

"Me too."

Brenner, ran and made some sort of garrote out of that weird orange magic and began fighting. I zigzagged through the soldiers, shooting them at close range. I got to Mantis and saw that she was putting them to sleep with just a simple touch.

Rocket and Groot were hooking up explosives with Nebula and Chris. They must have come done from where they were stationed. They detonated the explosives and men went flying everywhere, but Brenner's rings weren't there to save them.

"Did anyone call the corps?" I yelled.

"I did." Nebula yelled back, "You're welcome."

"Thank you!" I said sincerely, I like Nebula. She's cool.

"Adelaida!" Came a blood curdling scream. I turned my head to see none other than Adelaida Maximoff holding onto the stone. Her eyes were red and glowing, red surrounded her body as she hovered in the air. Next to her was the source of the scream, Amelia.

Peter flew over head and tried to grab the stone out of her hands, but he couldn't. Gunshots rang through the air, one hitting Peter in the calf.

"Adelaida! Adelaida!" Frigga yelled, trying to help Peter.

"Let me try something!" Amelia yelled, a laser whizzing past her. T and Gamora shot the assailant at the same time.

Amelia took a few steps back before running and tackling Adelaida. The stone flew out of her hand and I ran towards it, shooting at everyone who was racing me for it.

Just then, the Nova Corps arrived. They ran out of their shuttles and helped keep Thanos's minions away from us. The spaceship rose up and flew away.

"Shit, the cloaked figure got away!" A heard someone yell.

"Did he get the stone?" Somebody else asked.

"No, it's right here." I said, looking up.

Dey approached me and opened an orb, he put both sides opposite each other around the stone, and scooped the stone into a side, then he closed the orb.

"Adelaida!" I heard Frigga's strangled scream.

"I'm so sorry, she snuck out and I when I saw her she was really far away and I tried t-"

"It's not your fault." Mantis said, hugging her. I saw Mantis begin to cry, and as her sobs grew, Amelia's depleted.

"She's breathing!" Frigga yelled, "Thank Valhalla! She's breathing!"

"Medic!" I yelled, they loaded up Adelaida and Frigga went into the shuttle she was in. Chris had been sent to check up on the other two girls and luckily, they were fine.

Because Brenner is so paranoid, he asked them multiple questions about our time here to make sure they were the real Janice and Mista, they were... well _are._

Once we got to the hospital where Adelaida was, we were checked over. I had a few gashes and cuts but nothing major. Once we were allowed to see Adelaida we all ran to her room.

She lay in the bed sleeping, stitches on her forehead. Mista and Janice were with Rocket at the moment, after we all decided they shouldn't come in here.

"She'll be fine." The doctor had told us, "I believe the fact that she has the powers of the mind stone is what allowed her to survive that ordeal. She is something else, I'll tell you that."

That night in the ship, Janice called everyone into the cockpit.

"I have decided to go by a nickname." She announced, "From now on, I would like to be referred to as Jannie. Pronounced like Annie, but with a J at the beginning.

"Jannie?" I asked.

"Yes, J-A-N-N-I-E. Jannie."

"Alright, your wish is our command."

Once Adelaida got out of the hospital, we all sat down the kids.

"We've been thinking," Frigga said, "and... well... Thanos is still out there and the space stone still needs to be found and these bozos need our help." She pointed to the guardians.

"So, if you'd like... we can stay in space until we are certain that Thanos can't take over." Brenner said, "If you'd like to return to Earth, you can."

No one spoke for what seemed like a century.

"I'd like to stay, get to know my big brother better." Mista said, I smiled.

"If she's staying then so will I. If Thanos is defeated, then my dad won't have to worry about the stone." Adelaida reasoned, "sometimes I hear him and mom talking about it." She clarified.

"If they're staying I will too." Jannie said, "Mommy and Daddy will be fine if I'm not home for a while."

"Then it's a deal, we'll stay here until we can defeat Thanos." I said

"Will we stay with the guardians?" Mista asked, Amelia nodded.

"We're all guardians now."

 _8 months later_

"Seriously, I can't find anything about where Thanos or the space stone are." Frigga complained.

"You're 16, you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"We need to make sure that we get back to Earth before I turn 100 years old."

"And we will, just chill."

"Don't ever tell a woman that." Mista said, walking into the dining room.

Frigga stood up and gave her a hug, Mista was now as tall as Amelia. But to be fair, Amelia was pretty short.

"Did you finish your schoolwork with Brenner?" I asked, she nodded.

"Good."

"Anyway, I need to talk to Peter about Carol. I can't believe she's still missing." Frigga said, walking out.

"How has your day been?" I asked Mista.

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Good. Remember, you can always go home whenever you want."

"I know, but I want to be up here with you guys. Space is fun, I know what mum was talking about now."

I laughed, Mista, Frigga and Adelaida still had those British accents, Jannie even had one when she got angry.

"I love you sis."

"You too Graham."

* * *

 _Meredith's POV_

"Granddaughter, what is wrong?" Thanos asked me.

"It's that Carol Danvers, we've had her for almost a year now and she still hasn't told us the location of the space stone. What if she doesn't know?"

"She knows, I know she knows."

I nodded, "I'm sorry for questioning your ways."

"Don't be, my darling. It's just because of your Terran ancestry. It's only human to question."

"Right, I understand."

"You are stronger than your mother and aunt. They needed far more upgrades than you. Your only thing was enhancements, it's because of this that you may openly question me."

"It's balanced, I am strong, so I may ponder."

"Yes, perfectally balanced... as all things should be."

 **A/N Dun Dun Dun!!!! Next chapter should be out by next week! Be sure to let me know how you like the story so far, we're about a quarter done!**


	35. Conversation

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Adelaida's POV_

"How can someone stay undetected with an infinity stone for 8 months?" I heard Frigga yell in frustration.

"Calm down, we'll find her." Brenner said.

"I'm not too sure about that. And don't say, 'one more month' because you said that 5 months ago!" Frigga yelled.

"Okay, fair point." Brenner said.

I crept closer to the room they were in.

"Look, Nebula thinks she may have a viable lead for once." Peter said, I heard someone hit the table in anger.

"Look, we could be close."

"Or it could be a false alarm." A new voice said, Amelia's.

"I'm with Amelia on this one." Chris commented. I could picture everyone's look of disbelief, I know I sure had one.

"Chris, don't give up hope." Mantis said.

"Hope? What hope!? My sister is either dead or completely insane! It'd probably be the best for her if she was dead!"

The room fell silent at that.

"Chris, don't say that." Mantis said.

"Look, it's just my opinion."

"And that opinion is bullshit. My father was brainwashed by that tyrant and I think he became pretty happy after gaining back his sanity." Frigga spat.

"That might be true for your fath-"

"No. It's true for Meredith too." Frigga stated.

The room fell silent again. This silence however, felt like it lasted eons.

"Let's chase this lead. But don't tell Mista, Adelaida or Jannie until after the fact. No need to interrupt their studies." Brenner commented. "Also, Jannie's 4th birthday is next week. So let's just _try_ to act like we're all jolly, for her."

"Agreed." Amelia said.

"Fine." Chris mumbled.

I heard someone approach the door and I quickly ran away, to the room that Mista and I shared.

"What are they talking about?" Mista asked. I relayed the information to her.

"I'm with Peter." She said, after a moment of thought.

"I agree." I said, plopping down on my bed.

"But Chris and Amelia have a point." She admitted.

"I guess." I said.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that you have to view the world in shades of gray."

* * *

 _Amber's POV_

"I miss them." I said, gazing up at the clouds. The scent of the grass enveloping my being.

"Me too." Brit admitted, "I didn't really know Mista that well, but Frigga and I would sometimes ride the Pegasi together."

I nodded. Brit and I had decided to climb a mountain just of the skirts of the town and go cloud gazing. It was nice, just the two of us.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me.

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes as the wind gushed around me. "I mean, Graham's my twin... I miss him like hell. But, Sonia said the only off-thing she felt these last eight months was that surging pain. But to be fair, all the Maximoff's felt it."

Brit nodded. She gasped before pointing at a cloud.

"It's a puppy!"

I could kind of see where she was coming from, actually I could definitely see where she was coming from.

"Did the Maximoff's say if they still felt Adelaida's presence?" Britt asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, they still feel her."

If only I had that with Graham.


	36. Meredith

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Amelia's POV_

"Look, I don't care how much you want to go. You're not going." Chris sternly told me.

"Wow. It's my birthday tomorrow, you're really gonna do this to me?"

"This mission is dangerous. There could be another infinity stone."

"I survived last time."

"Amelia, you're 13. You're not coming. End of discussion."

"Chri-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

He briskly turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I took a sip of the Milkshake I was drinking and sighed.

"I know it sucks." T said, entering the room.

"What do you know about it? Whenever you wanted to go on an adventure, you did."

"When I turned 16 maybe." She said, sitting on the table. Her hair a bright green.

"When you were 13 however, you didn't go on a life threatening adventure that should qualify you for all future adventures."

"True, but I was friends with Chris which is pretty much the same thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're letting your hair grow out." T commented, I nodded.

"I'm trying something new."

"Looks nice." She said, getting up.

"See you in a bit."

"See ya later T."

After everybody left, it was just me, Jannie, Mista and Adelaida in the ship. Apparently 15 is old enough to go on an adventure, but 14 isn't.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked the girls, plopping down on the couch.

"Can you teach me how to play chess?" Jannie asked, "Nebula and you play it all the time."

"Yeah sure, what color do you want to be?"

 _Graham's POV_

"Where is everybody?" I asked, walking towards Brenner.

Apparently, Thanos was supposed to be here with a few of his soldiers to train. But, he's not here and we're all just standing around in a forest.

"I guess Dey was wrong." Brenner said, stroking his chin.

"It's my birthday next month." Frigga said suddenly, "It's my birthday next month." She said again, but this time she said it like she was having a crazy revelation.

"And?" Peter asked.

"It's just, crazy. My first birthday away from home, away from my dad."

"Meanwhile Meredith has had 6 birthdays away from us." Chris said.

"Chris!" Gamora snapped.

"It's fine." Frigga said.

"6 birthdays huh? Time flies I guess." Came a voice, I whipped my head around to see... Meredith.

"Meredith, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? To kill you all of course." She paused before adding, "Except you mother."

She pulled out a dagger from a thigh-holster and a gun from another. She screamed as she ran towards us and tried to shoot Drax. He dodged and ran after her but she jumped at the last second and he ran into a tree.

She jumped on top of Groot but then Chris tackled her off of him. I grabbed my gun but before I could shoot, Peter knocked it out of my hands.

Chris and Meredith were now wrestling on the ground. She punched him in the face before flipping over and out of his grasp.

"Meredith!" Gamora yelled, getting her attention. Just then, Nebula jumped out of a tree and tackled her niece to the ground.

"Pleasure to see you again." Nebula said, holding Meredith down.

"Nebula, Thanos sends his regards."

Meredith went to punch her but Brenner grabbed her wrists and helped pin her down. Mantis came up behind her and cuffed her.

"Let's take her back to the ship, figure out what Thanos is up too." T said, I nodded.

"Meredith." Peter said, running up to her. He gave her a big hug and I swear he started to cry.

"Let's give them a moment." Brenner said as Chris hugged his sister.

"No." I said, "What if she escapes?"

"Fair point."

Brenner, Frigga and I stood there until it was time to get Meredith on the ship. Luckily it wasn't difficult.

"I'll call Dey." Rocket said, Gamora nodded.

"Meredith, we've got an awful lot to catch up on." T said with a sarcastic grin.

"You don't know the half of it."


	37. Plaza

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Eva's POV_

If I was told 5 years ago that I'd finally kiss Nathaniel Barton, become friends with another princess, get kidnapped and see an alien abduction all within a year... I'd call you crazy.

But, it happened. And now, I'm here in Wakanda with Amina, Chibale, Maria and Lucy. We were sitting at an outdoor café in the Wakanda plaza.

"But I don't see why Yuliya has to train me." Maria said, "It's not like anyone ever targets me."

She took a sip of her coffee before adding,

"It's not like I'm not grateful, it's just... annoying."

"I get it." I said, "If I was in your shoes I'd be annoyed."

She smiled as I took a bite of my cookie. Chibale took off his glasses and cleared his throat.

"There's so much to do in Wakanda. What would you like to do first?"

"I'd love to work with some Vibranium." I quickly said, "I've always wanted to."

"Same." Maria quickly added, smiling.

"I can see when Aunt Shuri can show you guys her lab." Amina said, moving her box braids behind her head.

"That'd be great." Maria earnestly said, finishing her coffee.

"What else would you like to do?"

"I dunno, what do you like to do?"

Chibale sat in silence for a moment before answering,

"I personally like to go to laser tag. But I feel like that's not really your guys' thing. The Museum of Wakandan History is pretty cool."

"I'd love to go see it." I honestly said.

"Amina!" A voice called out. I turned to see Shuri walking up to where we stood.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had my sweater."

"Yeah."

"First you forget my souvenir and then you steal my sweater."

Amina chuckled.

"Why do you even need a sweater? It's summer."

"I was cleaning out my closet and I noticed it was gone, I want it back."

"You'll get it back. Also, can we hang out in your lab? Experiment with some Vibranium?"

"Sure, just be sure to wear close toed shoes and have long hair tied up."

Shuri walked off and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your aunt is pretty cool." I said, Amina nodded.

"I know."

"Do you have any aunts Chibale?"

"What? Oh, no. No. And no, I don't have any siblings."

"Cool."

Chibale shifted in his seat before saying,

"Wanna go to the museum?"


	38. Enar, Yuliya and Brit

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's**

 _Graham's POV_

"I don't know what you want from me." Meredith said, struggling against her handcuffs.

"We want to know where Thanos is, and what his plan is. Is it the same as it was when Nebula and your mother were on his side?" Peter asked, pointing down on the table.

"Like I'd tell you."

Peter angrily groaned and walked out of the interrogation room at The Nova Corps headquarters. Leaving me and Brenner behind.

"Looks like I missed a lot." Meredith said, looking around the room.

"You did." Brenner agreed.

"I know, that's why I just said I did."

Brenner blushed and I chuckled.

"Look. Meredith, we need to know what Thanos is planning so we ca-"

"Let me guess, 'So we can save the galaxy'. What if I told you Thanos was going to save the universe?"

"I'd tell you you were batshit crazy." I said, she smiled.

"You're so stubborn that you won't even listen to what I have to say." Meredith said with a grin.

"It's not that, it's ju-"

"It's just that Thanos is a monster." Brenner finished, I nodded.

"Maybe to you. The eel is a villain to the worm."

"They have eels in outer space?" I asked, Meredith rolled her eyes.

"They're not the same as Terran eels, but yes We have eels."

"I see, thank you."

"Tell me what Thanos wants."

"Balance." Meredith said, "Balance my dear Graham."

"Balance?" Gamora asked, she must have opened the door without us knowing.

"Yes."

Gamora's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" She asked her daughter, Meredith nodded.

"Very serious."

 _Amber's POV_

"Dad, I'm fine."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Dad said, throwing up his hands.

"It's not like I'm joining a convent, I'm just going back to New Mexico for a little bit."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I lived there for the first 17 years of my life, I'll be fine."

"I know, I just... I. You're right." He said, adjusting his eyepatch.

"I'll write to you guys. Don't freak out."

I grabbed a mug and took a sip of water as Dahlia walked in.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"In a month. I'll be back in September to visit though. Feel free to visit me in New Mexico whenever."

She nodded, sitting down on the couch next to Brunhilda. Loki walked in and grabbed the nearest book off the shelf and left.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, Dad sighed.

"Give him time. We all need time."

"It's been 8 months." Dahlia said, "I feel like he should at least be at the point of being somewhat happy."

"Guess what guys? I just successfully beat Cnute at archery!" Korg said, walking into the room. Seriously, does anyone have manners here!?

"Why is everyone down?" He asked, reading the room.

"We're talking about Uncle Loki mopping." Brunhilda plainly said.

"Believe it or not I know a thing or two about that." Korg admitted, sitting down next to Dahlia.

"You do?"

"Yeah. When Hiroim died, that's all I did. Mope around, it solved nothing."

"Same with my Noma." Valkyrie said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who?" I asked.

"My... my old partner. Before I met your father, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. She sacrificed her life for me." Val said, looking off into the distance.

"But make no mistake, I love your father with all my heart and soul. With all my body and mind." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Dahlia made a gagging noise in response.

"Speaking of me, I've got to go talk to the council." Dad said, walking out of the room. "It's about whether or not we should open up another community market!"

"That sounds exciting." Brunhilda said sarcastically.

"This will be your job one day!" Dad yelled.

"I know!"

Valkyrie laughed and took out a loaf of bread and began cutting it. Mom walked in and grinned.

"What's going on?"

Dahlia stood up and walked away without uttering a single word.

"Dahlia!" Valkyrie yelled.

Nothing.

"Dahlia!" She yelled again.

"I'm so sorry." She said, running after her daughter in a flurry. Mom rubbed her arm and looked around nervously.

"Don't mind her." Brunhilda said, Mom nodded.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" Mom asked.

"Dahlia, Amber and I were going to hang out with Enar." Brunhilda answered, "But I think it just might be Amber and me now."

I laughed and grabbed a piece of bread, spreading butter on it.

"Either way, I'll have fun." I said, Brunhilda smiled.

"I'm glad."

I ate my bread and butter and then set off with Brunhilda. Valkyrie and Dahlia hadn't returned yet.

We walked along the dirt roads until we wound up at Enar's dads' weaponry. Magnus was there, forging a sword.

"How are you?" He yelled over the sound of metal on metal.

"I'm good, you?" I yelled back.

"Fantastic!"

Enar stepped out of the building and wiped away sweat from his brow.

"I wanna get some food!" Brunhilda yelled.

"Okay, let's go to Cnute's!" Enar yelled.

Once we were there, we ordered three turkey legs and began chatting. We talked until nightfall when Brunhilda and I had to go back to the castle.

"Great talking to ya Amber." Enar said, walking away.

"He's nice." I said.

"Yep." Brunhilda responded.

Once we made it back to the castle, Brunhilda and I made our separate ways. I reached my room and changed into a plain white nightgown and flopped onto my bed.

"Enar makes a third person I have to say goodbye to before going back to New Mexico." I said aloud.

It was him, Yuliya and Brit.

"Enar, Yuliya and Brit." I said aloud, turning onto my side.


	39. Future

**A/N I don't own the avengers or guardians or anything marvel related all I own are my OC's.**

 _Frigga's POV_

"Help me!!!" Someone shrieked. I jumped out of bed, and ran down the hall. Bumping against the wall as my feet slapped the metal floor.

I threw open a door to be met with Adelaida wrapped up in her covers, crying while rocking back and forth. Mista was hugging her, eyes wide.

I heard someone else run into the room and I bolted towards Adelaida. I looked over to see that person was Groot, Groot pulled Mista away and I hugged Adelaida tight.

"Fuh.. fuh.. Frigga!!" She sobbed, burying her face into my shoulder. I held onto her, rocking back and forth. A few minutes later I looked up to see Chris in the middle of the room and Nebula in the doorway.

"Groot's with Janice." Chris said.

"Rocket and Graham are with Mista." Nebula added. I nodded, looking back down at the crying girl.

"And Amelia?" I asked, still looking at Adelaida.

"I'll check on her." Nebula answered.

I heard footsteps and a door opening.

Adelaida let out a hefty sob and I rubbed circles in her back while saying,

"It's okay, it's okay."

We stayed like this for a few minutes before Chris asked,

"What happened?"

Adelaida looked at him and then up at me, she then buried her head back into my shoulder.

"Please tell us." Chris said in a softer tone. I felt the bed sink in a new spot.

"I-I saw something." She said, "Like a vision."

"Like a premonition or your father?" I asked.

"Not just my dad." She said, "I don't know what that first thing is."

"It's like seeing the future." I answered.

"I think that's what I saw." She wiped her face with her arm.

"Okay then, what was it?" Chris impatiently asked.

"I saw a... a temple of some kind. There was Brenner's dad there and your dad was there too Chris."

Chris nodded,

"Go on."

"And they seemed to be fighting over something."

"Over what?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, sorry for interrupting."

"And then... there was a huge explosion. Then I saw Mista's dad fighting some weird creature, then I saw me and Sonia fighting the same creature. Then it was Mista's parents arguing with Amelia's dad, and..."

"And what?" I asked.

"And then I saw my dad."

She sniffled.

"And he... he wuh... he... he was dead." She choked out.

Before I knew what I was doing I hugged her. I looked over at Chris, his expression unreadable.

"Why do you think you saw this?" Brenner asked her in the morning.

I had put Adelaida to sleep and Amelia let Mista stay with her last night. We told everyone minus Amelia and the kids what Adelaida told us.

"I don't know."

"I have a theory." Rocket said, "Her Pop's got the mind stone in his head right? What if she's connected to those stones and her holding the power stone has unlocked some sort of psychic ability with them?"

"That... that actually makes a ton of sense." Brenner responded, we all nodded.

"Is... is my father going to die?" Adelaida asked suddenly.

"No! No, no." Graham said quickly.

"He's right," Brenner stated, "that is probably just a version of our reality. It's not definite."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Think of it like this, you can choose between going to Xandar or Knowhere for coffee-"

"I'd choose Xandar, easy." Peter butted in.

"Well, this is all hypothetical... I don't need an answer." Brenner said through gritted teeth.

"My bad, maybe don't leave a pause for me to answer."

"I didn't."

"You kind of did though."

"Well, I didn't."

"ENOUGH! I've got to go back to guarding Meredith soon!" Gamora barked.

"Thank you, like I was saying... the choice you make will affect what you do that day. And what you do that day will affect the future. We don't know that Adelaida's visions will come true in our reality. We only know that they'll come true in _a_ reality."

"Let's hope that's not our reality." Rocket mumbled.

"I am Groot."

"I sure hope so Groot, I sure hope so."

"Seriously, what is he saying?" Graham whispered to me.

"You need to learn." I responded.

After everyone disbanded, I walked up to Brenner.

"Do you really think there's a chance that what Adelaida saw is a vision?" I asked.

"I do. If what Rocket says is true, then she's connected with the time-stone. That means she could see into the future."

"But," he continued, "there are several futures we can have. Not even the stone knows which future it will be in until an action is done."

"I see."

"Let's just hope that we don't end up in Adelaida's future."

"Would it really be that bad?" I asked, "If the ultimate outcome would be better, then I'd risk it."

"As would I, but not everyone would."


End file.
